


Dark Magic Tragedy

by tiedyehippie



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fist Fights, France (Country), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lwa | Loa | L'wha, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Original Concept, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyehippie/pseuds/tiedyehippie
Summary: In modern day 2021, our main character is busy in the library doing research for her Ph.D at Boston University. While at the library, she finds a beautiful but suspicious journal gilded with gems, lying on the bottom shelf of a simple stack. Saddened by the thought of someone loosing their precious but empty journal, the main character promises herself to drop it back off to the librarian in the morning. Unbeknownst to her, as she gets home and starts working on her research once more, a startling message pops up. At first she believes her computer has been hacked, but the messages start to allude to something more. A powerful Lwa spirit is asking her to travel back in time to retrieve something very special -- and she only has one shot to do it.Disclaimers;;1. This story will be filled with historical inaccuracies due to major theme of TIME TRAVEL.2. There will be many triggering subjects throughout this story. All chapters will have trigger warnings at the beginning to warn the viewer of any triggering content present.
Relationships: Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Original Character(s), Marie Antoinette & Blaisdell (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marie Antoinette/Gabrielle Polignac (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marie Antoinette/Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning;; Drug Use & Swearing.
> 
> [2/11/2021] I edited the end of the chapter as I thought it was super confusing. I actually thought I could edit this story on my phone and not need my computer at all... I was dead wrong. Enjoy!

"Tell me princess… do you know of the Lwa?"

Existing in a dim-lit room, a dark skinned priestess sat with a young princess who held fair skin and light hair. The immaculate rounded room was adorned with gems and covered in art of ancient gods, whose names have changed through the millennia that they were no longer their true selves. The priestess was very lovingly, rubbing oils onto the princess' skin as she sat before the priestess. The fair princess held her hair forward and the silence of the question burned like the thick candles scattered around the room. The fire illuminated the pictures of the gods, making them dance with a manic trance that made the princess swallow her words before she thought them.

"Your silence bleeds uncertainty." The priestess read through the princess and her pale skin like the sheer curtain that hung in the doorway. It also deemed the priestess worthy to know the princess' thoughts. She was with the princess night and day, reading the princess' movements and determining her psyche was to help mold her into happiness.

"I know of them, Priestess." In the language of the land, the princess' accent was foreign and could hardly reflect the elegance of the priestess. Her throat tried hard to imitate the accent before her nonetheless, emerging her into the world she was slowly coming to love deeply. "People in the city speak of them all the time."

"An observant Princess." The priestess' boisterous laugh bounced off the round walls and filled the air with a gentle rapport. The priestess snaked her fingers down the princess' arms, to pick them up into her own and wrap the princess into a soft embrace. Making the princess hug herself was an act of self-kindness and the priestess stroked the princess' hair, pulling it back out of her face. "Very good. You know the Lwa are benevolent nature spirits of the land?"

The princess nodded as she watched the gods dance on the walls, feeling the love of the priestess flow through her.

"As we live with nature, we must abide by the magic of such wonders-."

"Magic always comes with a price." Before the priestess could continue with her lesson of that night, the princess interjected her truth. Instead of being angry that her story was cut off, the priestess smiled, happy the princess was learning the ways of the earth and all its special gifts.

"Always a heavy price to pay."

"No, mom…" A whispered voice hardly traveled in the metal stacks of books. "I don't think I'll be home for the weekend; it's supposed to snow on Sunday…" The girl sounded pained through her face masks, as if she wanted to be home, but was unable to due to the constraints of her current predicament. The voice coming through the phone was light but full of reprimand, her mother never ceased to be strong. "I don't want to be snowed in… I have to be on campus for Monday." Her finger traveled along the books on the stacks. She was looking for specific books that she needed for her research and finding them was proving to be a nightmare in the large library. "No… I'm not even close to being done." Her eye found one of the books on her sticky note finally and she sighed as she pulled it from the second to top row. "It's Thursday… I have until Tuesday." As she spoke, she suddenly snorted with an outward chuckle as she heard a scream in the background of her phone call. Her father was singing with viscosity and tort on purpose to bother her mother as she was on the phone. “Plus, with the pandemic – I should stay here…” There was no response from her mother, but a faraway attempt from her mother trying to silence her father. She was struggling holding her phone to her ear, picking out books from the shelves and looking at her sticky note. For a few more moments, she listened to the background noise of her mother and father talking pure nonsense. "I have to go, okay? I love you."

" _We love you, Jenna! Stay safe!_ "

"Bye, I'll talk to you later." Jenna dropped her phone from her ear as she hung up the phone quickly and shoved her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Finally, she had both hands to search for her books and the mental space to care.

On the top floor of Mugar Memorial Library at Boston University, Jenna walked the stacks quickly late that evening. A taller girl, with messy dark hair and eyes of green was weaving in and out, slowly talking to herself as she read the serial numbers out loud from her sticky note. Jenna was working on a research project for her graduate degree and was determined to do well so she could keep her full-ride and stipend. She wasn't the brightest bulb at the university, but her wit and perseverance was getting her through, as the University implored her just for her research alone. Finding a few more books, she was finally gliding her way back to the chair in the lone corner with all her belongings. She turned the corner quick for the last stack she needed to go through, and as she did, a taller black boy rounded the corner at the same time. The two terrified each other and Jenna almost dropped their books as they kept a safe distance between one another. The boy wasn't as fortunate and dropped a few books on the floor, Jenna winced in pain as they hit the concrete covered with a thin carpet.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry!" Jenna was startled and she hugged her books. She fixed her face masks out of habit and pinched the nose pieces tighter as a way to feel safe.

"You're good." She could see his smile under his double mask as he bent down to pick up the book at his feet. "Good thing we didn't collide."

"Yeah, right." Jenna laughed out of nervousness. "Sorry to startle you. I wasn't paying attention." Jenna was talking a mile a minute. She felt terrible as he stood and organized his books in his arms.

"You're good, sweets. Have a good night!" With that he bowed softly to her out of respect and turned the stack he was meaning to go down.

Jenna frowned as she was left alone and defeated. She looked down at her clumsy feet to scold them for being so unreasonably fast, when she noticed a leather-bound book on the bottom shelf of the library stack where the boy was standing. There was another book sitting on top of it, but the spine was embellished in jewels and the sparkle in the fluorescent light was what caught her attention. She bent at the knees to push away the book on top of the leather-bound book. With two fingers she slid the book away, and was more amazed to see what she found. The thick leather had more gems pressed into the cover and had a golden leaf print in the places the gems were not.

"Wow… someone must have left this." Jenna picked up the book after speaking to herself and lightly blew off the dust that had settled on the bottom shelf as people walked by. The closer it was to her face, the more she was convinced it was not real. The gems looked fake and plastic. The gold leafing was just a metallic paint to give it pizzazz. Regardless, Jenna was amazed at the detail and even the slight bend in the covers that indicated the book was more a novelty journal than an actual book. She turned the book over in her hand with the turn of her wrist to see the full thing, and then set it on her lap with the books she was carrying. There she used the flat surface of her books to open the journals with both hands, except she found nothing. She was expecting some writing, a name that it belonged to, a phone number she could call, a sketch with a signature, but all she found were blank pages with rugged edges.

Pulling her mouth into a scowl at her fruitless discovery, she closed the journal and stood with it in her arms. She slowly returned to her chair in the corner of the library, that hid her backpack behind it. Falling into the armchair, she maneuvered her backpack out from behind the seat and stared at the journal. It was clearly an item someone would be missing. It made her sad that someone had lost such a beautiful journal and they were probably very upset they misplaced it. Unfortunately, she would need to return in the morning, as the librarians had returned home and all that were left were underclassmen student helpers with no storage keys to keep the journal hidden. After staring at it for a time in her lap, she finally got tired of making herself sad, so decided to shove the journal into her backpack and work on her research paper.

Jenna worked until the hunger pains in her stomach grew to a point that could no longer be ignored and her laptop was very sternly telling her it was going to die. She exhaled a heavy breath at the 3% battery but was also very proud of herself in turn. She had found plenty of resources for her research, so in her eyes, it was time to call it a night and head home.

Outside, the Boston air was crisp and lingered with a dense freeze that left Jenna shivering. Even through her face masks, her nose felt like it suddenly grew blades in her nostrils and she rushed for the T to get home as soon as possible to get away from the frigid weather. After 20 minutes of freezing at the train stop, Jenna hopped on the subway and headed north. Seven stops down the T, she was in her neighborhood and already dreaming of what she would eat for dinner. The neighborhood she lived in wasn't particularly the best in the opinions of a normal person. But to her, she felt safest there after 3 years of renting the same kelly green colonial home and getting to know all her neighbors. As she jumped up her front steps, she waved to the sorority girls smoking a joint on their front porch as she pulled down her masks to her chin.

"Hey Jenny! Wanna join?" They called to her in the dark and waved back. “We got a joint with your name on it!”

"Nah. I gotta adult." Jenna laughed with a heightened voice and a smile to match. She quickly headed inside to the warmth of the creaky radiators and embering fireplace. She kicked off her boots and threw her backpack on the living room couch.

"Toni! I'm home!" All that answered her was silence. "Hello?"

Her roommate Antonia was nowhere to be found in the empty home. The absence of a puppy that usually attacked her as she walked through the door made it apparent they were out. Jenna threw herself down on the couch with a whine.

"She's getting food without me…" Jenna wasn't keen on the idea of waiting for food, but she wanted to see what Antonia was getting before cooking up something herself. Jenna fished her phone out of her back pocket and texted her Antonia quickly.

_Where are you? Are you getting food? [8:25 PM]_

Jenna was about to put her phone down on the coffee table when her phone vibrated only seconds after her text.

_I was just texting you! I'm at the ramen place. You want Udon? There's a wait, I'll be a bit. [8:25 PM]_

Jenna curled her lips into many positions as she thought about it. Soup would be amazing on a freezing day like today, and she could wait if she munched on some crackers. She responded after a few minutes.

_Yes please!! [8:27 PM]_

Jenna then placed her phone down on the coffee table and began unpacking the utter disarray of her belongings all over the coffee table and couch. As she did, she came across the blank nameless journal that was covered in the fake gemstones and gold leafing. She flipped through it one last time, hoping to find something to help her locate the human that owned it, but she saw nothing once more. Placed it on top of the keyboard of her open laptop, she stood up away her mess. She plugged in her laptop from the power strip that housed her charger quickly and awkwardly danced her way into the kitchen to get some crackers.

Jenna found some cheese in the fridge, so she threw the crackers with cheese on top in the microwave, and she was very content with her snack. She quickly fixed her bun on top of her head to pull back the baby hairs hanging in her ears the best she could before fetching her plate from the microwave. On her way back to the couch, she noticed her laptop was on and she skipped a step out of wonderment, internally debating if she even had the chance to turn it on. Sitting back down on the couch with her crackers with a side-eye glare, she noticed an old grey AOL chat box up and her heart stopped.

  * _Hello Jenna._



"Oh hell no." Her voice quivered while she read the ominous message that sent chills through her spine. "Don't fucking tell me I have a fucking virus…"

Her first reaction was to throw her crackers across the room and panic. The last thing she needed was to jeopardize her entire career and degree by losing all the work she's done for her research project this far. The next reaction was an overwhelming sense of relief, as she remembered everything was backed up safely on an internet drive, but did not save her laptop from being screwed over. Lastly was the reaction she took which was an aggressive calmness, knowing exactly what she needed to do to get this done and over with quickly.

Jenna pouted as she felt her heart quicken against her boiling blood. "Fuck." Quickly, she closed the chat window and ran a virus scan. She cut the internet on her laptop and watched the virus scan work for a moment while tapping the side of her laptop screen madly. After a moment of waiting, she stood to get away from her laptop so she could recollect herself before ultimately losing her emotions to despair. She grabbed herself a cup of cold tea from the fridge and drank it by the sink. When she was done, she placed the cup in the sink and returned to her laptop only to find the same grey AOL chat window was back.

  * _Let's try not to close the window a second time? It's hard enough to open it with what little power I have to conserve._



Jenna grabbed her laptop as she swore outwardly and squealed like an upset pig while she furiously typed in response.

  * _What do you want? Money? I can give you whatever you want. Just fuck off my laptop. I have a dissertation due by Tuesday and I swear to fucking God, I don't need this._
  * _To God, you say? I thought you were a pagan._



"Who the fuck is this…" How did this person know she was a pagan, unless they knew her directly? No one knew she believed in the old tales of the gods except for her closest friends.

  * _Do I know you?_
  * _No. But you will._



Jenna had a terrible feeling about this conversation and her stomach started to react to her anxieties.

  * _Jesus christ, why are you trying to scare me…_
  * _I'm not trying to. I need your help._
  * _Oh?_
  * _The book you found. I need you to open it and read what is written on the front page._



Jenna bore her eyes into the journal with invisible fire and she rolled her eyes in response to the message.

  * _The book is empty, smart ass._
  * _Just. Do. It._



Jenna grumbled as she placed her laptop aside and grabbed the jeweled journal off the coffee table. She quickly threw it open with vigor to prove this unknown person wrong, but as she did she noticed the first page had writing on it. It was in a language she didn't not know, but somehow recognized it.

"Why does… this look familiar?"

Her laptop chimed beside her, even though the sound was off.

  * _Read it out loud. I will help you._



Jenna groaned like a resisting child, yet the more she stared at the words, the more they morphed into something she could understand. She bit her tongue before she spoke and knew full well she was going to regret everything. "Spirits of the chosen earth, hear a call from the gut of truth. Tahmnu," The lights around her began to flicker and she paused to watch them as if she was in a horror film. "Come to thy plea of virtue?"

There was an immense heat from the journal and Jenna threw it across the living room with a screech. As it landed pages up on the carpet, she watched as strings of light slithered out from the book and flickered into specs of gold. After meer seconds of believing she was hallucinating, the light show disappeared and she felt an ominous presence near her.

_Finally, it is good to feel alive again._

"What the actual fuck?!" Jenna jumped so high from fright, that she could have landed on her feet, instead she projected herself sideways into the corner of the L shape lounge of the couch.

_Relax, Jenna. I'm in your head. I'm not there with you._

"I think that's worse…" Jenna cried out as she looked about to find some source of living creature before her.

_You can't truly summon me. I'm kind of dead… well, yes... sort of dead._

The voice speaking was having a hard time figuring out their own truths and Jenna reacted in the one logical way for that moment, "Who are you?"

_You may call me Tahmnu. I am a Lwa._

Jenna blinked quickly as she processed the information. She was shocked she actually knew what he was talking about. "Uhhhh… Loa as in… Nature Voodoo God Loa?"

_We are not gods, we are spirits._

After a tick in time of silence, Jenna could feel her body relaxing. As she felt her bones meld back into the couch below her, she stared towards the fireplace that was slowly burning out it's scalding embers. Tahmnu's voice was not threatening, in fact, it was kind and almost tantalizing. It made her feel safe and calmed her shaking heart. "With magical properties?"

_Yes._

Jenna snickered in response. "That's a god…"

_Entity on another spectrum of god like beings, yes - but NOT a god._

Jenna picked up one of the pillows on the couch and hugged it to her chest. She could still feel her anxieties racing through her, but she also felt a sense of warmth overtake her. "Okay, I won't argue… so why are you in my head?"

_Well_ _, you are the first one to have seen my book that I find trust worthy of such a task. I have been searching for someone with the intelligence as well as the expertise that you possess._

Jenna almost bursted out in laughter. Expertise? When the fuck did that happen? She muffled her giggles in her cheeks as they puffed out, "Which is?"

_Your knowledge on historical cultures is quite impressive, not to mention the constitution of your mind is sharp and stern. I believe you will be able to help me with this task I have._

"How the…?" Now she was starting to believe this was real and not just some fever dream. He must have been watching her from the journal and reading into everything she was doing. Her undergraduate degree was in cultural history of all lengths. She absolutely adored history and learning the cultures of past civilizations, that all she wanted to do was learn about it extensively. Now that she was older, she was pursuing a new path, where she was understanding the psychology of different cultures and how youths were affected by the external internet culture via the media. Her research was so well accepted, which was why the university was paying her to study there. She was dumbfounded at that point, all she wanted to know was more details. "Task?"

_Let me give you some background. Do you know of Marie Antoinette?_

Jenna laughter was no longer contained and she sputtered out her giggles. "Who doesn't? One of histories most famous queens for being a young and dumb bimbo…" As Jenna spoke, she felt the need to make sure she was politically correct. "Which a bimbo isn't the worst thing to be and is actually a term of endearment now!"

_I am aware of the societal adjustments for women and the words they choose to hone for their own. No need to lecture._

Jenna was no longer laughing after his rebuke and she pushed her mouth forward as she tugged her face down into a childish frown. "Goodness... alright. What about her?"

_What do you know of the Necklace Affair?_

Jenna narrowed her eyes as she turned her gaze towards the couch. It was almost as if Tahmnu was sitting before her, speaking to her as one would normally do. "You mean the multi million dollar necklace that killed Marie Antoinette even though she had nothing to do with it? Quite a lot actually."

_Good. That is what I am after._

Jenna ridiculed Tahmnu's ambitions with an eye roll. "The necklace was torn apart and sold. We have no idea where it is."

_It is not about where it is, if more when._

The way his voice fluctuated on his words gave her chills. "What?" There was a pause, a silence that turned vile and made Jenna unable to breathe.

_I will be honest with you, hm. I am asking you to go back in time, become the bimbo queen the years of the Necklace Affair. Once that happens I need you to get the necklace, go to Nigeria and return it back to me._

It was a lot to process, Jenna sat silently and she leaned against the back of the couch. Her eyes were no longer looking for an invisible soul, but we're hazing off into space as her thoughts raced through her mind.

"I have so many questions…" Her voice was hardly a whisper as she spoke against the finger she placed to her mouth as she pondered the words he gave her.

_Ask your questions. You do not need to act hastily._

It was then, Jenna removed her mind from the stars above and returned to earth. She turned to her backpack that sat beside the coffee table and ripped a piece of paper from one of her notebooks frantically. Snatching up a pen that was part of the mess she created in the living room, she began writing all her thoughts out and organizing them as she would approach a dissertation. She sighed as she stopped writing and followed all the arrows on the paper before speaking again.

"Okay, first question. What is the necklace to you?"

_It is mine._

She tossed the pen onto the coffee table and it clattered against the wood. She shook her head, unable to accept that as an answer. "Mind elaborating?"

That was when Tahmnu remained soundless for a moment without an immediate answer as he had been giving her. There was a stillness around them as if time ceased to exist, until a sigh of defeat came. _The diamonds in the necklace are mine, taken from me when I wasn't paying attention. The greedy jewelers that built the necklace found my domain because I stupidly left it open._

Jenna was awestruck. All the questions she wrote down were now inane due to the new information. "How are the diamonds yours?"

_I am a Lwa of Fortune._

"Oh shit…"

_And Misfortune._

She gasped. "Oh shit! You feed off human greed."

Tahmnu rolled his vocal chords before responding. _Not that I feed off of it, but yes. There is a tiny line between too much fortune and just enough. The more you want, the more despair it brings you as it is never enough. Does not help that the tiny line in the sand between being fortunate and being greedy is hard to see._

"It's a deadly sin for a reason." Jenna chimed in.

_Indeed. Their greed is what caused their downfall and the deaths of many people that came in contact with the necklace._

"... The necklace was cursed." It was making sense to Jenna now. Everyone that came in contact with the necklace through history met a terrible fate.

_Once the diamonds left my domain, a curse so powerful overtook them. I need the diamonds returned to me so that curse is lifted._

Jenna paused for a moment. "Do you know where they are now? Currently?"

_At the bottom of the Atlantic ocean…_

She nodded at the response and made a small relieved noise of satisfaction. "Okay… so the diamonds are gone for good. No one can get them. Why is getting them back so important?"

_Because they are mine and that is all the reason I need._

Jenna waved her finger in the air at nothing. She clicked the inside of her cheek to her teeth as if correcting the behavior of a child. "There has to be a better reason than that?"

_The specifics are not important._

"You're not allowed to be vague here. You're asking me to travel through time and fix a mess you created for being careless. What's the actual reason?" Her voice fluttered with her chuckles, not being able to take his vagueness as a true reason. She had control of the conversation now and she was making him into a tiny human unable to comprehend the consequences of their actions.

Tahmnu hesitated and lightly moaned against her playfulness. _I am a Lwa of Fortune. My diamonds are from my domain and made by my hand. I need them back. End of reason._

Voila! She was given the true reason. Jenna's mouth curled into a sinister smile as her eyebrows raised and she sucked her teeth. Maybe her mind was too sharp for him and he was beginning to regret choosing her as the one to assist him on such an adventure, because his moans turned into light cries of dissatisfaction. 

"They're an aspect of your spirit, aren't they?" Tahmnu grumbled only in protest. "You said you were dead in loose terms, but you're not truly because you're talking to me somehow."

_It's all magic._

He sounded extremely defeated to her and her teasing had to come to a stopping point soon but not until she got the full truth. "Okay yeah, magic. Regardless, if you **made** them by **your** hand, that must mean they are connected to you."

Finally, Tahmnu snapped like he was stomping his foot like a child in a tantrum. _I can't move on without them! I am dead, truly. Magic no longer exists in this world, if it did, I would have gotten them myself, but I cannot. At the time they were taken from my domain, I was too weak to even fix it myself. Now do you see why I need your help?_

"Yes, I do." Jenna said calmly. This was all she was teasing him for. The utmost respect and knowledge she could gather about the situation was what she needed before choosing whether or not she was going to assist Tahmnu. "I am sorry that happened to you. Although, that was crucial information to know if I am going to help you with this."

_I still get embarrassed talking about it. Having to admit my failures is the hardest part._

"Admitting your failures makes you gracious as you can see where you went wrong and fix them." Jenna smiled softly trying to reassure him that saying the fill story helped his situation rather than hurting it. "Except you're still a god of greed so I'm a bit skeptical…"

_Spirit…_

"Honestly, they sound like the same thing at this point." She shrugged.

_If we are having such a heart to heart, you will need to understand what the diamonds are created from._

"Let me guess, the endless greed of humans that wreaked havoc throughout human history?" She winked with a light smirk.

Tahmnu chuckled in response which sounded pained. _Correct._

"Well fuck. I see why they are so fucking cursed."

Jenna was finally relaxed to the point that her true nature shined. There was a moment of giggles and silence as Jenna pondered the possibilities of traveling back in time for a spirit and fixing his mistake. She leaned her shoulder against the back of the couch as she stared at the ceiling for a moment, understanding and sorting the possibilities of making such a commitment. Tahmnu was patiently waiting for her to make up her mind, knowing full well she was trying to sort out her emotions on the matter with logic.

"I will help you." Jenna finally spoke up with a smile.

_Wonderf-!_

"There are conditions, Tahmnu!" Jenna waved her finger in the air again, stopping him from doing anything drastic too soon.

_There are always conditions..._

Jenna wanted this entire thing to be smooth and seamless. She knew she needed full control the moment she got there or the whole thing would fall into ruin. Instead of going back at the time of the affair, she asked to go back farther, into Marie's childhood. Jenna knew that the necklace was what brought Marie's demise but was also the last straw of her wrong doings for the citizens of France. If Jenna was to go back at that time, none of the plan would work and she would be murdered the moment she got there. After a small discussion, Tahmnu agreed to her condition. He expressed his worries that going back farther than he anticipated would leave him extremely weak, but he could see Jenna's worries clear as day and knew this was his only chance as well.

Jenna then asked for three wishes to grant her an easy transition. Her first wish was to be able to have items from the future, such as medicines. Jenna was far too used to having modern medicines at her disposal and was afraid of the diseases that ran rampant at that time. She also figured little Marie would not have the constitution that Jenna had currently, and any vaccines or pills she could get her hands on, would indeed save her life many times. Jenna's second wish was for her music. Music was something she cherished deeply and she was passionate about having that music when she needed it. She wished to be able to access any song in her mind when she needed it and be able to hear it in its entirety. Tahmnu was skeptical of this wish at first, as he knew that certain music changed periods in time drastically, but he settled stating she was never allowed to sing a song fully out loud to save the integrity of time. Jenna's third wish was magic of her own. Only a teensy, tiny bit. The ability to create a flame with the flick of her finger, to be able to heat her body so she didn't freeze to death without central heating, to be able to fill a glass with clean water. Little things that would make her life much easier. This wish had Tahmnu nervous the most and the lecture that followed suit for the wish of magic was necessary.

 _Magic is a tricky thing, Jenna._ Tahmnu's voice was solemn and sad. _This is usually a wish I would not grant… but because you are doing me a favor, I will give it to you._

"It's only a tiny bit. I just want to be able to have modern things, in an 18th century way. I'm a modern girl, Tahmnu." Jenna's argument was solid and clean. "The 18th century is going to suck for me."

 _I understand_.

After a heavy breath, the sound of Tahmnu snapping his fingers caused a ripple in reality. A vortex of stars and light overwhelmed Jenna. She felt her soul tear away from her body and forced back into herself. Jenna fell sick, nausea overpowered her and made her feel weak.

 _Jenna… promise me… you'll be careful with magic… if you wish for something hard enough, if you think of something hard enough - it might actually come true._ Tahmnu sounded tired and far away, as if he was talking through a wall. **_Magic comes with a price_** _._

Jenna looked around the dark and dank room as Tahmnu emphasized his words greatly. She was sitting in an extravagant large bed, hugging a pillow as if she was transported out of her home in Boston and to somewhere new. Light wood paneling and lit candles indicated she was no longer in 2021 and the 18th century past surrounded her on all sides. Feeling immediately nervous of what she had done, she looked down at her pudgy fingers and her fine clothes.

She was uneasy over his words; she could hardly comprehend the point he was trying to make. She could tell that he was so squandered by using his magic so much at once, that he was rambling on about things that hardly associated to magic in general. “Isn't that how praying is supposed to work...?” Her voice took her off guard. It wasn't hers anymore. It was childish and hushed.

 _If you are to be as level-headed as I see you to be… don’t go **praying** too hard for things you can achieve yourself_. Tahmnu's voice sounded more distant as he spoke.

Jenna caught an image of herself in the side mirror of the vanity across the room. She saw the sandy blond hair and a face that was not her own. Touching her cheek, the only thing that she could find that was hers as she searched the mirror before her was her green eyes. Thinking on his words, she gravitated towards the saying that he put emphasis on the most to reassure Tahmnu she understood the consequences. “Magic comes with a price, I got it.” Jenna nodded and pinched her cheek to make sure it was real. “How… old?”

 _You are 6_.

Jenna took a heavy breath and nodded, calming her relentless nerves. “Will you always be in my head - with me?” She pleaded for Tahmnu to speak to her, to stay with her so she had familiarity at least.

 _No…_ Tahmnu had a sickly struggle that hung in his throat and changed his voice when he spoke. _I used too much magic coming here… I feel ill… I must sleep… I will always be with you Jenna, remember that you are not alone... Even if I am asleep..._ Tahmnu quickly snapped as if to reassure her softly even though he was in pain. _Good luck… Princess. I do hope this plan of yours works._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's add some SPICE. Let's add some PLOT. 
> 
> Let's actually have an edited chapter to post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning;; Extreme Emotional Distress, Verbal Abuse/Gaslighting, Desperation, Violence & Swearing

To my future self,  
  


Let this note serve as a purpose to remember what happened. Welcome to the dream world fantasy I put myself into without much thought, because the idea of going back in time would be a dream come true for my history loving heart. I was sucked into a light vortex, shot into the body of 6-year-old Marie Antionette to help a powerful, repudiating fortune Lwa get his diamonds back.

It truly isn't as bad as one would think. Not having modern plumbing is for sure the biggest hindrance, but I have everything I need. I discovered the jeweled journal under my pillow the night I arrived in 1761 and hid it **very** well. Just as Tahmnu promised in granting my wishes, I was able to have the vaccines, medications or objects I needed from the future through a cut out in the journal pages. Having wealth in this time period means a lot of modern necessities that I am used to are at my disposal. Beds, warmth, good clothes, food, the unlimited time to fucking think - all normal things that I am thankful to have.

Thus, my plan went under way. Seeing as I was a 26-year-old trapped in a 6-year old’s body, my plan was hardly an issue to comprehend. Getting my plan to work was the hardest part, especially with Tahmnu being asleep in my head and missing my entire stay in Austria.

My biggest setback the moment I got here; Maria Theresa was a **cunt**.

Look, I get it. Modern lady stuck in a child's body in 1761… I'm going to be headstrong and a major bitch… so I tried my best to act as I should have, I did. But FUCK! Was she the most absent, controlling, wicked mother to ever walk this planet with an attitude that deemed her worthy of being smacked. I don't give a shit if you're supposed to be my "mother" - I'm gonna tell you what you're doing wrong and when you're doing it. I have no issues with confrontation.

Clearly, we had our differences… my wit pissed her off more than anyone in the palace and my sneakiness as a baby child was what got me into plenty of traumatic experiences. I had my reading books burned in my face because I just wanted to lay about and escape. I was locked into my room for an entire MONTH because I snuck math lessons for myself from my brother's notebooks. Had my kneecaps threatened if I escaped the palace one more time to walk to forests just so I could talk to Tahmnu for 10 fucking minutes. Bitch definitely knew how to break me, especially being an vulnerable child. I didn't think that having the mind of an adult would cause her words to get to me, but fuck they did.

After everything, at 10 years old and four years of pure hell, I snapped. I remember, she was chasing me around the large dining room table after I chimed into a conversation with a noble during dinner. I eloquently stated my opinions while taking in the consideration of others; the noble was enthralled with my knowledge on the subject of discussion. She however was ashamed with my behavior. She was shouting at me how I was a devil spawn yet again, while threatening me to lock me in my room for the rest of the year. I was so mad; I grabbed a silver platter full of food that sat at the center of the table and chucked it at her. The platter missed her and collided with the wall with a terrible clatter. The bowl of mash potatoes fell to her feet, shattering into a million pieces, dirtying her dress. She stood there stunned at what I did, gawking at me as I gripped a fork like my life depended on it, until I screamed at her -

"If you hate me so much, just send me to Africa already and get rid of me!"

I didn't expect what I said to work, but it did. My plan was to get to Africa somehow, I just didn't expect it to be at 10. Worst part is, I had fallen into such a despairing state of misery, that I wanted to die in Africa and forget the plan altogether. I wanted her to ship me there so I could wander the desert until I withered away, but I guess she still cared about "Marie".

My birth mother sent me to an empire in Northern Africa, the Kaabu. The Empire spread as far as modern Guinea-Bissau to Morocco to Nigeria to small parts of Libya. They were so rich in time and land as their ancestors had granted them many virtues. The Kaabu were a militaristic empire that dominated their land with force, and even though on the surface they were to never be reckoned with, they also had much to lose. The Atlantic Slave Trade was threatening their boarders and the empire was looking for a fool’s way of protecting the wealth.

I was that saving grace.

I can admit now as older Marie, that Africa were the greatest days of my entire existence - both modern and in the 1700s. Although the civilization was militaristic, the Kaabu King and Queen fostered me as one of their own and nurtured me to be a completely different person inside and out. The tender, kind hug of a mother and a father with strict awareness was all I needed to snap myself into a better mindset to live my fullest.

When I arrived in Africa, I was lifeless. I hardly remembered my true self or my purpose.

For an entire year, everything was covered in shadows and a distortion filled my thoughts that blended with the demons of my mind. My new Mother and Father did their absolute best to save me from the torment of my mind. Father had ordered priestesses to teach me a new way of prayer, so I didn't do anything stupid - while Mother spent her days with me to teach me true love and hold my hand as I searched for my spirit among the jungles and deserts. The number of breakdowns I had in mother's arms could not be counted on one's fingers, but she never gave up on me. She was determined to see me burn once more.

Mother told me regularly I had a fire behind my eyes, and it needed to gleam bright like the sun in the sky, as I was a sun walking the earth of darkened stars. She said I deserved to rule the world, if not the entire universe if permitted. Finally, after the nurture of her heart, I believed her. I felt my soul return and I was able to see the loveliness in life once again.

I remember vividly the day I could hear Tahmnu in my head as I had woken up from my nightmare. His voice was so vibrant and peaceful, he was so elated to see me return to myself rather than what my depression had turned me into. Being in Africa was certain of one thing as well, that Tahmnu was far more powerful in his homeland. Throughout Austria, he was utterly silent unless we were in the woodlands outside the fortress of the damned. In Africa, he was with me always and could even materialize himself before me as a real being. Seeing him was oddly satisfying as he was exactly how I pictured. He was covered in fine garments and jewels, with black eyes and skin affected by vitiligo, making him look like a hyena. His magic was still incredibly inadequate as we were one but nonetheless, seeing him and speaking with him made me feel at ease.

Mother and Father gave me a new name - one I was both horrified and stunned me to hear - they had named me **Jenna**. Mother believed that names that start with J were a sanctification and those with J names were fated to do great things. Father gave me my true name and crowned me into the family even though I was different. The people of the empire were hesitant to accept me at first, but after I dyed my hair darker, I could blend into the crowds and go unseen. Many of the conquered tribes and slaves of the empire looked down on me with hatred, but they also looked down on the Kaabu in general throughout my living there. I noticed a tension unlike anything but was never surprised to see any animosity on the streets when it occurred.

I have 3 new siblings now, all of which I cherish with my entire being.

Janke, the oldest and the next King of the Empire, was closest to my age and my best friend. When I came to be a human again instead of a vacant shell, he took me out into the streets of the capital and allowed me to defend for myself as a white girl. He was the one who taught me how to street fight and compete in the private competitions. Janke said I had talent as a tall, flexible, thin girl. He recognized I had the spirit to punch with incredible grit and fight as dirty as the fire that lit my heart. He got me into archery as another way to release any pent-up malice and took me out hunting. My archery skills grew until I could not be bested by some of the most skilled in the empire and I was not to be reckoned with. We constantly got in trouble, but mother would always wave it off saying that we were learning the ways of life and father would silently cheer from the sidelines whenever we won a fighting competition. Janke was my first love as Marie - but I knew from the moment we met that nothing would ever come to fruition between us, as I was there for one thing, and that one thing only.

Jemele, was the oldest sister and constantly watched in silence. She was always the one to observe delicately and take in all kinds of information around her. This made her a strong huntress, and she would sneak on hunting trips with Janke and I just to show she could get more game than us. Jemele also had a strong infinity for spiritual reminiscence and religion. On my twelfth birthday, she confessed to me in private that she knew of Tahmnu’s presence in my mind but meant no harm. She only wanted to offer her strength to me in any way that was possible for her. Just like mother, she was sympathetic and pleasant in heart. She had an air about her that made anyone relax in her company and feel absolute comfort. She was always willing to halt what she was doing to be an open ear and she one ear I took advantage of often.

Jesenia, the youngest, was only 5 when I arrived. Unlike the rest of us, Jesenia enjoyed the ideals of court and the politics that came with it. She was spectacular when playing the Kora and blew away all visitors with her elegance that she inherited from mother. Her beauty was unlike any woman in time and she was quintessence of a goddess that graced the living. As the years went on, we became closer and she forced me to flourish my love for music. As she played the Kora, she would make me sing for her or play the guitar beside her. I was terrible at the guitar at first. I did not have the hand eye coordination, but I soon grasped the gentle sound, and my hands played the guitar as well as they could. I was never as flawless as her playing, but my singing was the seamless match for her skills and I still thank her every day for giving me the confidence to have an outlet with music I always desired. 

I lived so happily, I forgot I was a princess that was part of some unpleasant reality. It wasn't until I was 13 that I was reminded of the repulsive truth - I had my menstrual cycle for the first time as Marie and I was finally a woman. Mother was so happy for me; we celebrated my womanhood and a festival was held in my honor. In her own terms, she showed me that giving life and taking the time for one's self was essence of being a woman. After being in Africa, my desire for children of my own was tremendous. Learning the collectivist culture of the Kaabu, I was enamored with how they cared for their children. I learned so much about keeping one’s baby close and the assertion of a mother who had every right to protect one's baby. At the time I bled, I was ready to get married, but mother said I was not prepared. I was too young in her eyes and she wanted to shelter me until she saw I was ready.

I was not one to argue with her. She always made me see the truth in her ways and how she was only looking out for my faded heart. The longer I could stay with them the more content I was. I had entirely disregarded my purpose of why I had traveled back in time to begin with.

My plan of getting the diamonds for Tahmnu had come to a volatile jump once again as a French ambassador came to visit. France's push on trade was worrying father. He was hoping to negotiate a deal with France so that he could keep his conquered land but allow France it's presence. When other whites came to Africa and met with father, I was ordered to be there to help the consultations. While eating dinner, the French ambassador and I were quarreling nonsensically over slavery. Father usually let me argue with the whites as it amused him greatly, but this time, father was squeezing my hand to death even though I continued the conversation. The ambassador was arguing on purpose and father could see it, but I felt so distraught about the subject matter I was spitting fire at the ambassador.

That was then the fated words that threw me the curve ball of the century came to pass - 

"The Dauphin of France is in need of a wife. She will do nicely."

I laughed in the ambassador's face, affirming there was no way I was leaving Africa, but the words laid heavily in the room.

Fathers words then took me by surprise that caused me to shut up for the rest of the evening -

"You could be correct, French Ambassador."

Later that night, after much shouting, Father had considered sending me to France. Mother was sickened. She felt deceived that he would think such an offer, but father's rebuttal was more than accurate. He said I could protect the empire as the Queen of France. My influence and love for my home would allow me to watch over them from a larger standpoint. I could not help but agree with him, I was rudely reminded of my diamond plan I had put behind me and I had to go along with fathers’ desires. Mother thought I was not ready to be a Queen and it should be her word I could be married off. Father allowed her the sentiment, and before making any severe choices, I was set to meet the Dauphin at a manor in south east France right on the border of Spain. Mother was determined to be the deciding factor in my possible marriage. Her and I packed for a long voyage and traveled a whole week in secret.

Meeting Louis was unlike anything I had ever felt.

When we arrived at the manor, mother was awfully protective and hardly let anyone look at me without her company. Those of Versailles Palace were being extremely pushy and mother had told them off multiple times, but when the meeting came to be - everything fell apart and came together all at the same time.

If love at first sight existed, that was the feeling that overcame me and made me feel as if I found a piece of myself.

Louis was so anxious; noticeably sweating as I entered the room, he hardly looked like he was breathing. I caught him fiddling with something between his fingers before I was announced. He stared at the floor in more of a mess than I was after traveling for a week and I couldn’t help but giggle at his clear uneasiness. The moment he and I locked eyes, I felt gravity evaporate and felt the stars in my bones spark with a brilliant buzz. I could read his mind and know everything about him in a few seconds. Slowly, we came to one another and he took my outreached hand; no curtsy - no bow. We did not say hello nor exchange titles or names.

"Do…?"

Was all Louis said to me as I nodded in yes knowing he was suggesting for a walk around the garden. I took his arm and we strolled out of the great room into the garden. Mother watched everything unfold and when Louis' aunt expressed her irritations about our meeting, mother looked her in the eyes and said -

"You must not know true love, even if it would kiss your eyes. How mindless your head must be."

Mother's insult weighed heavily on everyone present and her stature threatened them all. Mother then followed behind our stroll and sat nearby, waiting on a sign of uneasiness or if I had grown uncomfortable.

Except, none of that came. She accepted that I had found a place of comfortability quite quickly, but always was nearby.

Louis and I spent every moment we could together for a whole week. It was enchanting and by the end of the week, Louis asked me to marry him. He admitted he wanted to make sure I was comfortable before asking me, which were the most considerate words a man had ever said to me.

Of course, I said yes.

Mother and I then discussed the matters of the marriage and I will never forget what she said to me -

"If you are to become the Queen of France, you need to be the most perfect, poised and strong Queen. You are not ready and I will train you to become the very best Queen France has ever had."

That she did.

For two years, I took in and observed her movements. She clarified why she did certain things and how I can use my strength as a woman to have an effect on the throne. She trained me to use my words as a sword rather than a wandering whisper, taught me the graceful duties and heart a Queen should have. Louis and I wrote to each other obsessively, I could not wait to be with him. He told me about his days, his new locks and projects, his friends, and his family. I told him about my African family, the new songs I was learning to play, and how I could not wait to be able to hold his hand again. We knew so much about each other even though we hardly spend any physical time together and I knew deep down that this is how love was supposed to feel. At 16, my mother said I was ready to be Queen after articulately governing the Kaabu court and using my intelligence in my advantage.

It was difficult for mother and father to send me off, mother cried like I had never seen her cry before. Jesenia wouldn’t let go of my hand for a whole week and Janke was determined to get one last fight in before I left. My day leaving was bittersweet, but my heart was so full of love. Janke gave me a custom bow that was tight and made of wood from the trees in the jungle. Jesenia gave me her guitar so I could play and think of her always. Jemele handmade and embroidered a double pocket waist tie for under my dresses in France, stating I would need to have a place to carry all of France's future.

I miss my family so much but being with Louis is where I belong.

Our relationship has shifted so radically from the norm, but I would not want it any other way. He makes me so truly happy, that by his side is where I belong. We have been married for a few months now. I have created bonds with some people here that are indestructible while also analytically rejecting all the enemies and demons around me. My mother's lessons taught me so much and I have been perfectly prepared for all of the cruel tricks from French aristocracy. I have been able to best some of the most notable nobles and make them either give up completely or bow down to my feet.

Through and through, I'm very content for myself. I am proud that I was able to make it this far in this horror scenario. I have decided to write everything down in Tahmnu's book so I can remind myself of the past truths and what has happened. It has been an experience I never want to forget and I am appreciative for these new developments in my life.

I am ready to take this new life by the balls and control my life in the best way possible.

Until next time,

Jenna or Queen Marie of France.

* * *

23, August 1775

It was Louis' birthday that day.

A jubilant time filled with large congregations and peace. Marie had promised Louis on this day, she would be a good Queen and wife. No opinionated arguments, no bullying the nobles, no pranks, no malicious stares and especially - **no arguments with Marquis de Lafayette**.

She promised Louis as it was his day; she would oblige to his wishes no matter what and do so with sensibility.

Marie was doing brilliant that day, upholding the desires of her husband. Breakfast was a smash and everyone was playing fair for the King's birthday. No nobles were pushing her buttons and there were no ill intent whispers from what the servants told her. Everything was going according to plan, and she was happy to see Louis so radiant on his day.

That was until Marquis de Lafayette decided to make an attendance at the festivities. He was missing from his best friend's birthday until mid-afternoon. The only negative until that point, was the visible dismay Louis held in his eyes since Lafayette was not around. The two shared such close birthdays, and being as close as they were, always spent their birthdays together. Marie knew this was a case so she would let Louis live out his birthday in bliss with his best friend that she loathed. No matter the conditions, she was always an arm’s reach away as she did not encroach herself. Only when he reached for her and pulled her to his side for comfort was the instant she was forced into join his inner circle. Louis wasn't one to enjoy large groups or confrontation, so he always had her tucked into his side. He told her time and time again; she was his rock in the treacherous seas of aristocracy - the only thing that kept him grounded and true to himself. So no matter the painful space between her and Lafayette, she had to put a smile on her face.

The Marquis was making it unbelievably problematic. He was scoffing at her every interjection of conversation and gaslighting her intellect when she shared her capable knowledge. Marie was putting on a brave face and disregarding the best she could, but his evil aims were making it very hard for her to keep calm. She knew the clever thing to do was to put his revolting behavior aside and it was would be in her favor. Unfortunately, the more she ignored him, the crueler he got. He was acting like an ignorant child frantic for attention the more she ignored his advances, and it was truly wearing her thin.

As dinner came, she approached the Chief Minister for assistance. Barnett "Bazzie" Blaisdell was always one to jump in when needed and stop things from escalating. Nevertheless, he always tended to egg her on and used his chaotic energy to push her to do stupid things. On this day still, he happily agreed to her pleas and began giving the Marquis malevolent, murderous stares that stopped the Marquis from saying anything during dinner. 

Sadly, all the efforts faded once the after-dinner drinking began. The party moved inside the Great Study, which was connected to a small library, sitting area, music room and billiard room. Once the gambling, cigars and overall nighttime aesthetic came out to play, that was when Marie lost her cool.

The grandfather clock had just struck 9, when Marie pushed her way through the double glass doors that were an exit out of the great study into the garden veranda. She stormed out in frustration, for both a breath of fresh air and to get away from the Marquis who just belittled her once again, now that he was tossing back whiskey like a drowning fish.

"Marie! Please! Breathe for me." Louis had trailed behind her out of the great study, reaching for her as he attempted to catch up with her, but her walk was too quick.

Marie turned as she pressed her heel into the ground and used the force to face him, just as he caught her hand in his. "I'm gonna kick his fucking ass. Watch."

Louis squeezed her hand against her low snarl. "I don't want to watch, my love. Please. You promised me you wouldn't let Lafayette get to you." He was keeping his voice tranquil against her shifting emotions. He always read her well and knew what to do when she got irate.

"Well, he’s been spitting his shithole of a mouth at me all day and I've had it with his verbal abuse." Marie tore her hand from his and gave Louis a look of retribution. "He's your best friend! Do something about it!"

"Marie? Is everything alright?" At the moment Louis was at a crossroads between his best friend and his wife, Duchess Gabrielle walked out the doors to join them on the veranda. Her mediocre fabric dress was elegant nonetheless in the August air and flowed softly in the night breeze. Gabrielle being Marie's closest noble friend, Louis' face relaxed with her presence. He mouthed a silent help and she hurried over, lifting her skirts to make haste.

"She's upset over what Lafayette had said…" Louis whispered as if he didn't want to admit the truth.

Gabrielle gathered her skirts in his arms and sighed as she slouched gently with her exhale. "I figured as much."

Suddenly a booming laugh filled the veranda, creating a gory atmosphere. Marie growled with the demons that resided in the dark areas of her mind as her laugh dissipated into something that matched her inner turmoil better than her amusement. "I'm gonna shove my fist down his throat." Marie tried to push past them both, wanting to go back into the great hall, her hands squeezed into fists.

Both Gabrielle and Louis responded to her laughter in fear of what was to come, but in different ways.

"Marie, stop! You're letting him win by reacting like this." Gabrielle held out her hands in front of her to stop Marie, but her softness would not make an impact even if she raised her voice herself.

Louis then grabbed Marie's arm and squeezed with a rising fury in himself. " _Chill!_ "

With that, a word Louis promised he would never say to Marie unless he had to, lunged out of his throat in diction. Marie stopped in her tracks and Louis stood his ground before her as she faced him in surprise. Their eyes locked, having a minute in each other’s minds that the stars continually gave them of sheer reminiscence.

Marie shook her head, ridding the demons and shoving them back into the cages they belonged in, "I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Marie. He really knows the right words to say to piss you off. He's doing it on purpose, you know this." Gabrielle's soft voice soothed her further.

Marie then felt Louis' arm on her waist and soft kiss to the forehead. Something that gave her chills and caused her heart to skip a beat. "Everything is going to be okay. Stay on my arm for the rest of the night. I'll stop him from saying anymore."

Marie did just what Louis suggested with nothing more said. She tightened her hands around his arm and rested her head onto his shoulder. His comfort was Marie's joyful place. Anytime she was able to have him in her arms, she felt the whole world dissolve away - like she was back home and not a part of some fantasy she so naïvely let herself be apart in. Walking behind Gabrielle, they returned to the small party that was still going strong for the evening.

As they entered, one of the servants and Marie made eye contact. A servant Marie favored deeply, George was always ready to serve both Marie and Louis. He was standing in the corner of the Great Study, waiting for them to grace the party once more. She gave George a wink to give him a not-so-subtle request and he turned to fetch her a new baller glass of gin. As Louis walked Marie back over to his original conversation he rudely had to pardon himself from to care for his wife, George filled the glass as much as he could without any possible spillage on the floor when he would walked it over to Marie. George’s sturdy feet allowed him to quickly weave through the bodies, all the while keeping the glass of gin level.

"Thank you, George." Marie whispered with an outreached hand, grinning at him as he came to her slowly.

"You're very welcome, your Majesty." George spoke slowly while his eyes were on the glass as he approached.

"Nights almost over. Promise." George scoffed at Marie's innocent bidding for the late party.

"Highly doubt that. I'll be cleaning up something into the morning, I know it." Finally, he slipped the drink into her hand and let out a small victory sigh that he didn't spill a drop.

"Gosh I hate that for you. I'm so sorry." She took a small sip to level out the glass, smiling grand.

"It's not your fault, your majesty." George straightened his back with a mischievous wink of his own. "At least you care about us and if we get any sleep."

Marie was mid-sip as he said the last part and she shook her head. "George, if I didn't care about you - who would?"

"No one…"

"Ah, it seems the Bloody Queen has returned to us. Feeling better after your storm off?" Lafayette interjected himself once again to interrogate her for the undeserving performance.

There it was. The retort of the night that caused Marie's blood to run cold.

This time he was playing on her nickname she received from Louis' coronation. Two months ago, while she was to approach the thrones and sit by Louis' side after he was formally crowned King, a group of nobles decided to drop a bucket of pig’s blood on her head from the rafters of the cathedral at her entrance. Everyone watched in disgust as the pig’s blood stained her white gown red and ran down her face into her stunned, gaping mouth. A natural response would have been to run and not proceed with the coronation – Except, what she did next granted her title of Bloody Queen. After she stood stunned for a moment and heard Louis whisper to her in horror over the nauseating silence of the entire cathedral, she then spit the blood out onto the floor and wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve. She proceeded to her throne as if nothing happened and a conquering abhorrence dumbfounded the entire French court. She took her knee before the priest, where the priest crowned her reluctantly and she sat in her throne as she would have. There, Marie saw Mother lift her fingers to her mouth and formed a smile, reminding Marie of one of her teachings - burn like a wildfire even when the circumstances are dire. So, Marie did. She smiled something nasty as Louis took her hand regardless of the blood on her glove, and she cursed every single French noble for their imprudence. Since that day, Marie made the lives in the palace more of a squandering hell than it already was. Louis had discovered that his aunts orchestrated the act at his coronation after Blaisdell's extensive investigation and Marie did not hold back after hearing the news. She terrorized many family members into fleeing the palace and cause many noble court officials to cut ties after what they did to her, all the while smiling as she did it.

"Hey-!" George raised his voice in Marie's defense. Marie quickly released Louis' arm to stop George from speaking any further with a hand pressed to his chest.

After a pause, Marie opened her throat and swigged the gin back in one go ominously.

_You wanna fight Marquis? Let's fucking fight._

As she collected her thoughts, Marie stared into the bottom of the empty glass and rolled her wrist as she did so, causing the glass to twirl in the candlelight. Since the drink was finished, she handed the empty glass back to George to give him something to do and veered her head towards Louis. His face was upsetting to see; there was absolute discontent and disloyalty for Lafayette written all over it but didn't show any signs of stopping her from doing what she was going to do. Marie took a settling breath to fill her lungs with conviction and thus, her act begun.

"Oh that's right, Marquis! I heard such a strange rumor." Marie's exaggerated voice echoed through the tiny space of the grand study regardless of the number of bodies that now stood still listening to her jest.

"You are listening to rumor now, is that it?" Lafayette's eyes flickered against the disbelief in her reaction, as he was waiting for her to take his bait. His voice on the other hand, held its usual coldness that intended to sting her.

"It's such an interesting rumor though. Do you want to hear it?" Marie’s eyes danced with her feet as she slowly meandered across the room in with an enticing gait.

"I have no interest in listening to your silly rumor." He spat is disgrace to her nudge, but his face was indicating her otherwise.

"Oh but Marquis! You calling me the Bloody Queen reminded me of such rumor, that I must share." His face stiffened as hers fell into the lines of evil that resided in the dark spaces of her mind. Immediate regret surged through him as he watched her stamp her feet into the marble floor and gave him a grin that petrified him. "I heard through the whispers that you prefer pussy that is ripe and fresh of such blood. Is it the taste that you enjoy?"

Her question of the rumor she made up on a whim made a usual presence be known. Marie heard a usual snort and snicker of Minister Blaisdell enjoying her recent accusation to rile up the Marquis once again.

The face of the Marquis turned as red as the blood she spoke of. Marie could have sworn she heard his throat constrict against his breaths as a struggling sputter surfaced before he spoke. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did I stutter, Marquis?" Marie snarled.

The air decayed the atmosphere into a vile, misused prison for the soul’s present. Candles flickered around them and sputtered against the tension that summon the usual shadows who liked to hang about when Marie was furious. Yet, there was not just Marie with fury that ensued like a storm. At that single moment, Lafayette crashed his whiskey glass down on the table beside him, breaking it into many unsalvageable pieces. There was a soft yelp from one of the Royal Court Counselor’s wife as the glass broke and Marie just held back laughter as she watched the Marquis fold into the wicked creature he liked to hide.

"For a Queen, you are one of the most dishonorable individual to be called one." He stepped down the ledge he was standing upon and advanced her slowly. "You hold yourself to a stature of foolery and fabrications! As if your attempts of being a Queen deem you worthy of such a title! You say Africa helped you become the woman you are - but it only goes to show it made you into a despicable woman who does not merit such justification."

_HOW DARE-!_

He rambled on his usual speech as if he prepared every night by himself since the two of them could not stand the sight of each other. Yet, not a single word was heard after he insulted the one place in this time period she remotely could call home. So, she did the one thing she knew would shut him up for good. Marie flexed her back muscles, feeling her stay to shift over her chest but caused a soft tear to ripple through the back of her dress which left people wondering what the sound was. Next, was her rings; they were unneeded and would only get in the way. She plucked the off one by one theatrically and tossed them to the ground, rattling about frantically against the marble. Lastly, was the wrist. She stretched it out vigorously; she felt the muscles merry together and becoming one with the fist she created once those muscles purred with satisfaction.

It wasn't until the pop of her wrist that Louis understood what Marie was preparing for. Though, it was Blaisdell behind her that made the uproar in his attempts to stop the punch before it began.

Nevertheless, it was too late.

The moment her wrist popped, it rested into position and she used all of her upper body strength to boost her fist straight into the side of the Marquis' face, as he was still rambling his typical spiteful garbage. Her elbow was a driving force that gave Marie the most power on impact and what caused the Marquis to fall hushed with a dreadful gurgle. Marie flicked out her arm to her side and stretched her hand out as she watched the Marquis crumble to the floor in response to the impact.

The whole room gasped, one Comtesse screamed. Dumb little Comtesse.

"Nice hook, your majesty!" Marie heard George shout out with his merriment and that made the passion behind her eyes grow.

There was a moan at Marie's feet and she looked down at the pitiful man. Before anyone was able to grab her away due to the overall shock that she actually punched the man, Marie bent down at the knees and grabbed Lafayette by the collar to bring Satan to his ears once more.

"Next time, Marquis… Try not to speak like that to a woman who knows how to punch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long one, friends... Go get a drink, or something. 
> 
> Side note - George is actually a side character in 'A Servants Resolve' that I stole and made my own. 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning;; Violence, Swearing & Mild Naked-ness (?)

Like a typical morning in August, the morning was cheerful and pleasant. Marie's room was already filling with substantial humidity but the late summer air had a tiny touch of chill to it. The morning song of the birds was nearly nonexistent, indicating summer was coming to its end, but the bugs were still crying into the heat that already begun.

Marie was staring at the open window as the soft breeze stirred her closed curtains. She had opened the floor to ceiling tall window that night to hear the beetles in the forests and crickets in the grasses. They were a natural form of sleep aid and she wanted to take it all in before they all went back into the ground for the winter. All night, she lied in her bed and contemplated last night's chain of events. Replaying every detail from her memory, so she could hold on to that moment forever. She felt immense pride over finally giving the Marquis a punch he rightfully deserved. After everything he put her through for 4 years, it was about time he served a punch from her hand.

She was smiling to herself when the bedroom doors swung open with vigor. There was a quick shuffle with an excited squeal as a servant rushed her way towards the curtains.

"Good morning! Wake up, we have to talk!" Her inner-city accent was robust and warm, almost like sugar and cinnamon dripped from her lips when she spoke. Marie watched her throw open the first curtain and the light trickled in upon the floor, illuminating the figure of the mid-height blond woman strapped head to toe in uniform. Marie immediately sat up as she watched the servant pull the open window shut to lock it with a snap. "Oh, you're awake. Great!" The women noticed Marie's stir and she clapped her hands together, forgetting she was supposed to open all the curtains entirely. She pranced her way over to the bed with a few leaps and slapped her hands against the ruffled comforter. Her eyes reflected her age, but the brown in them showed no fade. Her face was bold like her voice and had the obvious signs of motherhood hanging around her mouth and her forehead. "You punched the Marquis last night."

The servant's eyes glittered, to which Marie laughed with a slight nod in confirmation. "I punched the Marquis last night."

The servant threw her arms up in the air with victory and screamed, "Yes! Finally!"

"Lily, who told you?" Marie shuffled her sheets and began to make her way out of bed.

Marie's only personal servant, Lily, had been with her since she arrived in Versailles 4 years prior. At the time of Marie’s arrival, the nobility specified she needed companions and a lady in waiting and so much more than an average servant could provide. All of which, Marie did not need. Being a modern woman and her times in Africa reassured Marie that she can take care of herself. She did not need to be waited on hand and foot – let alone have everything done for her on a second’s whim. On her first day living in Versailles, Lily was the first servant to help dress her and was the only one since. Marie rejected all other advances of the noble ‘kindness’ as she did not trust them, nor did she want too. Marie was content with Lily being by her side and the two were extremely close after spending their days together. Lily was a mother to beautiful sons and married to a contractor for 8 years. Marie allowed Lily to go home every night to her babies and come back in the morning like a normal job would entail. Marie was a strong independent woman, and she didn't **need** unnecessary bodies hanging around her and watching her every move like the French aristocracy believed she did.

"Edward did! He was waiting outside the stables this morning tending to his horses." Lily was dancing on her toes like a child about to get candy from the sweet’s seller. Her eyes were filled with this unknown pride, as if she helped the punch succeed.

"Oh Ed, how am I not surprised." Marie laughed once again as she moved herself towards Lily and pulled her bedhead over her shoulder to keep it together. Marie’s soft smile was well placed over her sweet, young coachman that loved his horses more than humans but had countless of adventures together.

"Edward said he flew, the Marquis. Across the room." Lily was hyperventilating; possibly too thrilled over the chain of events that she couldn't contain it.

"Flew?! Oh gosh no. That's impossible." Marie stared at Lily for a moment and then shook her head. "He's a big man, Lil. He can't go far other than falling to the floor… which he did." Marie looked away as she scanned her room for a coverup.

Lily threw her hands to her hips and her eyes grew dim with the distain she held in her own heart for the Marquis. "Asshole deserved it. Flying across the room or not."

"Well, maybe he will finally get the hint not to push me like the other nobles." Marie rolled her eyes as she found a silk robe that hung off the back of one of the armchairs and slid it on with a quick movement.

There was a moment of peace between them as they considered the situation together. What could come from this was a nervous unknown that made Marie’s anxiety flare up. With a sigh from Marie, Lily approached Marie, taking her hands to check them for any bruises or cuts. They shared such a minute of gentleness, as they smiled to one another.

"Let's get your hair combed and you dressed. Unless you want to eat first." Lily's whispers were kind.

"I'm not hungry… I do want to see Lu as soon as I can. I can only imagine how furious he is."  
  


Furious the King was indeed. Except, his rage was not at his Queen, but his best friend that stood before him.

Louis and Lafayette were together in Louis' study that morning. Louis was pacing across the study, sputtering nonsensical words, unable to contain himself. Lafayette stood slouched over, clearly in a lot of pain. Every time Louis went to speak, his face flushed with annoyance and his over exaggerated arm movements being waved around his head caused him to scream out in frustration instead of conversation. Lafayette was not going to rush Louis into anything, so he waited patiently. Finally, Louis was able to compose himself after a few moments of this ongoing display of clear disgust.

"You promised me, you would be good, Lafayette." Louis fell back into his desk chair and then immediately stood as he did so. Louis was so uncomfortable over the situation, that no matter what he did, his chest constricted against the waves in his stomach. "I wanted to believe you, but then you went ahead and opened your mouth like you couldn't contain it - ALL DAY!" His voice increasingly got louder and angrier as he spoke. He slammed his hands against his desk and then spun in a circle after doing so, because the outward action of being so mad bewildered Louis. "Marie was being so good! She wasn't picking at anyone or being conniving or swearing… kind of…" Louis trailed off remembering the few times she belittled a Comte the day before and then he shook his head. "Regardless! She actually tried to uphold her promise, that you could not to keep! What is wrong with you?!" Louis threw out his hands at Lafayette in a most excessive manner and an infuriated yelp leapt out of his throat with more terms of a cry than rage.

"Auguste…" Lafayette seethed, as the moment his face twitched with his speech, pain filled his eye socket and making him believe his eye was going to pop out. Lafayette brought his fingers to his eye and lightly pressed them against it over the agony. "I am so sorry…"

"Seriously, Lafayette! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Answer me that question at least." Louis spat in return from Lafayette's shit apology. "She was on my fucking arm, could you not get the hint?!"

There was silence and not a word from the Marquis. Lafayette felt defeated, allowing his hatred to get the better of him than reason. For the first time, he had let Louis down and the mortification that ensued in his anxieties was too great. His childhood best friend practically hated him at this moment and that hurt more than his face.

Louis could see that Lafayette was in more mental pain than physical, so he sighed as he let his body crumble back into his desk chair. "What am I going to do with you…? Why do you hate Marie that much… that you can't contain your behavior?"

Lafayette was indeed repulsed by her that much. He could not stand the look of her. Every time he saw her, his insides blackened with a vat of venom and the only way it made him feel better was to trajectory vomit rotten words in her general direction. It has been 4 years of a constant battle between them and he was beginning to question his outlook. The more he acted on these feelings of scorn for Marie, the more wicked it grew within him. He was beginning to admit to himself that his spirit could not take much more even though it was going to kill him doing so.

"You're lucky you're my best friend and I care for you deeply, or you would have been cast out by now-."

Louis’ threat was stopped abruptly as the door cracked open gently. Oddly enough, there was no body that came with the door opening and the men waited a moment.

"George! There you are! You look awful." Marie's harsh whispers fill the larger study, the edge of her skirt peeking out from behind the door as she spoke. Louis sighed knowing it was her coming into the room but was left hanging on her entrance as she was clearly distracted. “Did you sleep at all?"

"None… After you left, it got worse." George was referring to the normal events that took place when the Queen wasn't present in a room and was filled with despicable nobles with no manners. When Marie was there, the nobles were on their finest behavior. Marie was not shy in telling them how repulsive they were when they acted like spoiled children. However, when she left, they never failed to behave like animals and torture the servants.

"Oh, for fuck's…” Marie’s tiff was cut short, the door bouncing as she realized she was still trying to enter the study. “Wait for me. I need to speak with Lu. It will be quick."

In that, Marie finally stepped through the door. Her eyes were turned to the floor with a heavy breath but as she shut the door behind her, she realized she was a skeptical for those inside.

"Oh… I figured you would have been alone." Marie spoke tenderly as if she could get away with the interruption.

"It is alright, my love." Louis pardoned her with a lovely smile, finally able to relax with her presence. "I need to speak with you as well. Come here."

Seeing his smile, made her flush from her toes to fingertips. The atmospheric pull they shared for one another made her go to him without much thought. As Marie approached Louis, she paused beside the Marquis. Her curiosity got the better of her and her pride could not help but want to see the man wallow within his own failures. She stared up at the damage she caused while Lafayette tried to hide away from her eyes. A victory smile stretched across her lips, and she scoffed at herself which more sounded more like a suppressed giggle.

"I still got it." Marie spoke under her breath as she continued her pace to Louis' side, not bothering to acknowledge Lafayette.

Louis took a steady breath as she reached his side to settle his nerves and grasped her hand into his for comfort. He stared down at the ring on Marie’s finger that he gave to her on their marriage day. His fingers fiddled with the ring, making the tanzanite gem glitter in the sun beams that filled the office. "I would say I need to punish you, Lafayette,” Louis then spoke as he was finally able to catch his thoughts. “But you have the largest blackeye I've ever seen, and you look miserable…” Louis finally felt his shoulders fall and the tightness leave his chest. “Honestly, I'm glad Marie took care of it herself, so I don't need to."

There it was again. The pit in Lafayette's stomach that made his vision blur and ears ring. It was excruciating and nauseating that he needed to fight against it once again.

"Au- Your majesty, may I speak?" Lafayette tripped on his words and addressed Louis properly.

Louis' eyes fell dark and he glared at Lafayette. "I'm afraid to say yes…"

"Under the circumstances of yesterday’s performance from the Queen, I think it immensely demeaning to think **this** as a punishment and would rather your own judgement on the matter." Lafayette spoke regardless if he was given permission or not.

"Excuse me?" Marie sharply gasped.

"Her **wild** nature is unfit for such an accomplishment and will only reinforce her behavior." Lafayette wasn’t going to shut the fuck up. He felt like his head was going to burst and the contents of his brain would show just how ugly he was on the inside.

"Lafayette!" Louis raised his voice again.

"I am so fucking sick and tired of this. Stop it!" Marie snapped. She ripped her hand out of Louis’ and took a step closer to Lafayette to assert herself.

"No." The two locked eyes and he was determined to berate her once again.

"Fine! Let's settle this like men, shall we?!" Marie went straight to the one option she had left. She crossed her arms over her chest as a way to protect herself. "Let's have a one-on-one fist fight until the other gives. If I win, you have to leave me the fuck alone. If you win, I will become your perfect image of the Queen and cut my nonsense."

Louis was taken aback. He jumped up from his chair and it scrapped against the tile. "That's a terrible-!"

"I do not hit women." Lafayette cut off Louis before he could finish with his own sentiment.

"Aw, he's a classy fucker, eh?" Marie whipped out her terrible, fake Irish accent and it did not blend well with the French, but worked nonetheless. "Your words are more painful to me than any punch or slap you can give. You constantly ridicule me, for what? Being myself? I'm sick and tired of you sitting there like a **man** , trying to uphold this image of a Queen that I am not, as if I'm supposed to take your constant abuse because I am a **woman**!? I don't abide by that life and I never will - fist fight or nothing! Take your pick, asshole!" Marie raised her voice against her words with the expression of her dismay, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

Lafayette sat on it for a moment as Louis sputtered once more nonsensically in disbelief. "Deal."

"Wait! Absolutely not!" Louis threw his arms out, trying to get their attention.

"We will wait for your eye to heal to make it fair, that good enough for you?" Marie continued, unable to hear Louis freaking out beside her.

"I appreciate that gesture." Lafayette thanked her for once in his life.

"Wonderful, week from today at this time. See you in the north gardens."

" ** _EXCUSE ME_**?!" Louis’ shrill scream filled the study. He picked up a book that was lying on his desk and slammed it on the ground, causing a crash that stopped both Lafayette and Marie from continuing. "You two are NOT FIST FIGHTING!"

Marie threw her body around to face Louis with her hands on her hips. She was giving him the face he could never say no too. The expression terrified him as denying her wishes when she was emotional would only result in hell on earth for him. "Why not?! Usually men sword fight to the death! It's just a simple fist fight to which the other gives in. No one is dying!"

Louis shook his head wildly. He was going to try regardless. "Marie! You are a lady-!"

"Babe, I ain't no lady! You know this! I want this settled once and for all." Though Marie cut off his attempts to stop such an argument between them from happening.

"Marie, I forbid it!" Louis yelled at her for once and it bothered him deeply.

"So you want the two of us to continue fighting and screaming at each other every day, is that it?" Marie lowered her voice this time, as a way to calm him and to get him to see reason.

"No! I want you two to move on from this." Louis just wanted a solution to the problem without a giant rigmarole attached. "I'm done with you two fighting constantly. You're my wife and he's my best friend. Just stop and reconcile!"

"I'm sorry, Auguste, but that is something I cannot uphold. The Queen and I seem to be destined in a fate of hatred. I do believe this act will help us let go of it all." Lafayette bringing out Louis' second name that Lafayette had called him since childhood was off-putting. Lafayette was always careful and concise around others, so him putting aside his morals to his king was earth shattering. Louis stared at his best friend in amazement that he actually wanted to proceed with such an arrangement, to which Louis began to pace across the study once again.

"We can't stand the sight of each other. Lu, this is the one chance we got." Marie sighed.

Louis stopped pacing in the middle of the room, flabbergasted. The dread of the situation settling around his face. He placed both hands on his head and pushed down, allowing the pressure of his hands to keep him grounded. After few more moments of quiet, Louis’ thoughts led him to the inevitable sigh of loss. "If you both do this, both of you - will this settle things once and for all?" His voice was hardly a whisper, a sad moan of weakened speech.

Lafayette remained a statue as Marie returned to Louis, her hand outreached for his own that were still on his head. "Promise with all my heart."

"Fine!" Louis stomped his foot and ripped his hands from his head, throwing them beside him to amplify the stomp. The pout he held was juvenile and Marie had a hard time not chuckling at how the adult Louis could easily turn into a child due to his younger face. "Fist Fight in the northern lawns, this time next week. After that!” He pointed a stern finger at the two bodies before him quickly. “I expect not a peep from you two or I'm locking you both up for rest of your lives and disowning you!"

"Yes! Thanks Lu!" Marie jumped herself on top of Louis, tackling him with grandeur. She squeezed him until he made an awkward sound like he deflated like his dignity.

* * *

Exactly one week later, at that same time of morning, Marie was running about Louis' bed chambers. She was ransacking his dressing room closet for more breathable loose clothing for the fight. She only owned dresses there in France and if she were back in Africa, she would have been adequately prepared for such fight. Instead, she needed to steal clothes from Louis to make it fair. His large bedroom chambers were glowing with her excitement and the navy-blue accents were stunning in the bright light that shinned in through the windows, making the dust in the room illuminate like stars. She was energetic, head to toe in exhilaration, running about in her naked skin. Louis on the other hand, sat on his lone chaise lounge by the window, pinching the bridge of his nose out of anguish. The last week for him had been the biggest headache of his entire life and he was glad that the whole thing would be over soon. Nonetheless, he was worried sick and couldn’t comprehend his own thoughts over the matter as his anxieties raged on in his heart.

"What about silk? That wouldn't hang up on anything? It snags easily though… Why don't you own more linen? Lu?" Marie was rambling on to herself in his dressing room, picking through the limited options of shirts he had, but then peeked her head out from inside when he remained silent.

"Linen is poorish." Louis moaned.

"Linen is the best textile in existence." Marie jumped out and placed her hands on her hips. Her naked body did nothing to distract Louis from his inner struggles, nor did it ever. "It's breathable and sturdy." Louis didn't respond. His eyes stayed shut as his head was turned towards the ceiling in a very collapsed laid-back position on the lounge. "Maybe I'll go bother Bazzie. He's got to have a linen shirt." Marie looked about the floor for the cream pants she claimed as hers for the fight and slipped them on. Louis’ old boyish trousers fit her brilliantly, and she twirled on her toes when she buttoned them up.

"I highly doubt the Minister has linen..." Louis’ exhale talk was a practical deflation of his body.

"Lu, that man kills people as a sport… Of course, he has linen." Marie stopped as she spoke, staring at her husband in shock. She then continued to dress herself, scanning the clothes all over the floor she threw about like a frantic lady with nothing to wear. 

"Why are you so stuck on linen?!" Louis finally looked at her as he barked in frustration. He sat up, throwing his body with his irritation, while still unmoved by her naked breasts that held perky like her spirit.

"Cause if I'm going to win this, I need to be wearing linen." Marie bent down and picked up the long silk sash she found in Louis' armoire to wrap her chest to firmly to keep her breasts in place.

"And yet you wear a silk sash for your breasts. What is the difference?" Louis just observed in question. He was clearly over the situation before it began but still asked the question just so he could understand the possible logic behind it.

"Silk will adhere to my skin once I start to sweat and won't fall off. Linen will not stick unless I am drenched.” Marie finished tying her breast down. While looking down at herself, she jumped on her feet a few times to see if anything would slip or if the tie was too loose. Happy with her wrapping job, she looked back up and tilted her head with her next question. “Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Oh my god, go ask Blaisdell!” Louis fell back into his lounge with a thud. His arms fluttered upwards with his fall and then fell, slapping the lounge to accent his whine. “I still don't understand but I'm in no mood to argue."

Marie just laughed at him for being a whiny baby. Slipping on her lace up, calf boots that covered the hem of the pants perfectly, she tied them quickly so she could go search for Blaisdell. "Okay! I will be right back."

"Put a shirt-." His reminder was stopped as he watched her slip on a silk tunic in an instant as she ran for the door. "Never mind."

As Marie reached the door after full sprinting across the bedroom chamber, her efforts were soon interrupted as the door swung open with Blaisdell following suit, a linen shirt on his arm. His face held his usual impish grin as if he read her mind across the entire palace and was proud of himself for his perception.

"You're a goddamn mind reader." Marie squealed, digging her heals into the carpet, coming to a full stop before him.

"Not a mind reader but saw your need meters away." Blaisdell blinked subtly as if her words detained no weight. Blaisdell held out his arm for her and Marie pulled the shirt away rapidly. "Plus, his majesty would never own linen."

"Linen is-!"

" **Poorish**." Louis blurted out what he said earlier in his defense but Blaisdell joined him with a raise of his luscious eyebrows.

Marie screeched out a laugh and ran back for the dressing room. Quickly, she ripped off the silk shirt she was using for that time and switched it for the linen. Looking in a mirror, she tucked the linen shirt into her trousers sloppily. She then jumped out of the closet and threw her fists in the air just as she grabbed the suspenders hanging at her side.

"I am ready!" Pulling over the suspenders of the trousers to her shoulders, she snapped them to her body and then planted her hands on her hips in a silly pose, like she was a superhero wearing a cape ruffled lightly in the wind.

Blaisdell was looking at his pocket watch but turned his eyes up to see her show of enthusiasm. He chuckled to himself as he watched her proudly dance back towards him and a smile crept on his lips. "Right on time, my Queen."

"Let's get this shit show over with, shall we, Bazzie!"  
  


In the northern gardens, right outside the palace, was a perfect large lawn for the events of today to take place. The Marquis was waiting patiently with his personal servant, all his weight shifted to one foot as he tapped his upper lip with a single finger. His arms were crossed, the elbow of the tapping hand resting on the lower arm. He was in deep though, staring at the ground while his servant fidgeted nervously beside him.

Another servant was present as well; George was standing by looking at his pocket watch. He was periodically looking up at the Marquis and his intense expression of profound contemplation, who paid no mind to George’s presence in the slightest, nor did Lafayette care. He then looked at Lafayette’s personal servant, Alfred, who was terrified to his wits end and George couldn't help but chuckle. The smaller servant boy, half the size of the Marquis, was extremely out of place and George could read the thoughts of Alfred as clear as day. To turn his attention elsewhere, George swiveled his upper half towards the main garden doors and as he did, he saw Marie with his Majesty and the Chief Minister behind her. George smiled big at her as she grew closer and she skip a few steps to reach George’s side faster.

"Ready?" He reached for Marie, grabbing a hold of her elbow. George watched Louis and Blaisdell settle into the gazebo nearby to watch from afar. George and Louis made prolonged eye contact and George gave him a look of reassurance.

"I was born ready to slap that pretty face around." Marie’s determination snapped George’s attention back to her as she brought her left leg up to touch her calf to her ear. She balanced for a moment and felt her hip stretch out with a light pop.

"Oh, so you admit he's good looking?" George let go of her elbow and threw himself back with the slight bend of his back. A limp hand to his chest to show his exaggerated demure, George's harsh whispers made Marie bring her leg down slowly. Her face was filled with hard judgement at George's clear thirst.

"George… Get some water, hon." Marie patted his shoulder awkwardly.

George sputtered out some laughter. "I'm sorry. He's pretty!" George looked over his shoulder and looked Lafayette up and down, who still was not paying attention to his surroundings. "I am so envious Alfred… Imagine getting to wake that up every morning!" George turned back to Marie; his face flushed with a hunger that caused him to bite his lip.

"I can't with you." Marie brought her arms behind her and cracked her upper back out.

The two then laughed together which alerted Alfred and made him shuffle on his feet like a worried child needing to relieve himself. Alfred reached for Lafayette and tugged on his linen tunic sleeve. "Are you **sure** about this, my Lord?" Alfred grumbled under his breath and turned to the Marquis as he let go.

Lafayette sighed; he wasn't sure at all. He then turned his gaze to George and Marie, who were fooling around, like the state of the situation was not dire. A bubble burst in his chest, causing him to skip a breath as it got caught in his throat to choke him like his animosities.

"How else will she learn, Alfred?" The Marquis was staring intently as Marie spoke to George like it would cause her to burst into flames with such a glower.

After a few moments of stretching, Marie blew a kiss to Louis over her shoulder to which he frowned too in sadness. She pouted playfully at him for receiving such a frown and since he could not resist, Louis threw her a poor kiss from himself that she imaginatively captured in the air. Shaking out her body, Marie took a few breaths to collect her surroundings. That was when she noticed the crowd that was growing around them. Several windows from the second floor were open with servants gathering. Balconies were full of nobles; women hiding their disagreements behind their fans as the repulsed men looked down on her. Marie smirked and just waved like it was prom; as it was her show and they were going to watch whether they wanted to or not.

"Alright, I'm ready." Marie then bent over to get her hands dirty and rubbed her hands together, working the dirt on her hands to spread evenly. She then slapped her hands together to pump her blood in her veins and the clap echoed on the side of the palace.

George then stepped to the side, between the two and scowled. “Apparently, I am to mediate this, for some reason…" George rolled his eyes and Alfred jogged away to where George would be standing for the actual fight. "The King didn’t want to, so here I am!" George quickly spoke under his breath and no one could truly make out his complaints. "We know how to fight, yes?” George looked between the two before he continued. “Do not kill each other, please. No biting!” Marie pouted at George’s specific rule and George pointed at her to affirm his one condition. Louis definitely told George to say that. “ **No biting!** ”

“... Fine, no biting. Got it.” Marie rolled her eyes and she bobbled her head about as doing so would create more of a dramatic effect.

“ _20 Livre on the Queen_.” A female's voice wandered from above. Marie snuck a look of where the voice was coming from and it was a young servant girl on the second floor.

“ _You can’t be seriou_ s!?” A servant boy yelled at the servant girl in shock.

“ _Completely_.”

“ _Deal. There’s no way she’s going to win_.”

“ _Why? Cause she’s a girl, she can’t fight? You are about to be sorely mistaken_.”

What the girl said fueled Marie's soul with a passion that could raze Paris to ashes. She was going to win this fist fight; she strategized exactly how to overpower Lafayette’s build and height. In her past, she fought much bigger persons than him and won simply. She only needed to show this man child that she was capable of anything and he had no right trying to force her into a place she did not want to be in.

“Good! When you both are ready.” George stood back, joining Alfred at the outline of the fighting space.

Marie snapped back to reality, hopping to and fro as a distraction. "Come now, Marquis. Are you going to be a statue?" Marie teased him as she jumped at him and then quickly jumped away. She was sidestepping a circle around him; purposely bothering him to rile him up. Finally, she jumped to his side once more and pushed him. He stumbled forward and angerly swung an arm behind him as a counter, but she jumped away, dodging his swing.

"You getting mad, big boy?" She winked, biting down on her tongue as she stuck it out to taunt him.

Blaisdell snickered at Marie's words. Louis looked at him and caught the murder in his smile. "She's very light on her feet." Blaisdell spoke his observations under his breath softly.

Lafayette narrowed his gaze and finally got to the point where he wanted to hit her. Irrevocably, he relaxed himself and his shoulders broadened with his spite.

She stopped jumping about and smirked. "Ya' gonna need to be less of a brute, big boy." The accent she threw on her words was foreign and strange. To her, it was an imitation of a southern American accent that most would not know in this time period.

She got closer on her toes, and he swung for her once more. She rocked back on her heels and used the movement to shift to the side with a dodge. She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. He stumbled from the trajectory of his punch, but she was able to pummel a well-placed hook on the left side of his face to the cheek bone. She turned herself out of his stumble and he faltered on his feet. With her back to him, she laughed at that point, maybe she would toy with him more. The thoughts of torturing him brought her great joy. She did a small dance and turned back to the already loosing Marquis, however she let her guard down too much. Lafayette was able to recover quicker than she anticipated, and he threw a punch that got the side of her face, right on her jawline.

"Good God!" Louis gasped.

Blaisdell grumbled with a gasp as well and pressed his knuckles to his lips. "She got cocky…"

Marie grabbed her face quickly against the surprise that he actually hit her. She hadn’t had a fight in so long, her pain receptors were too weak, and the punch hurt more than she was hoping. Marie stumbled on her feet and hunched over, spitting the blood the filled her mouth because her cheek melted with her teeth and tore open. She groaned as she put a finger in the air behind her where she felt Lafayette’s presence. "Gimme a sec." She heaved a spit once again.

Lafayette hesitated but closed in on her after a single the moment. It would be smart to take advantage of her weakened state but felt guilt stab him in the heart. He reached for her arm with an open hand to stand her up, but that was when she elbowed him right between the eyes and crushed his nose something awful.

She fucking tricked him. The Marquis fell backwards as he held his nose, feeling the blood pour into his mouth over the total hurt that shattered across his face. “That was dirty!”

“Oh, sweetie. I only fight dirty.” Marie clearly regained her spirit and skipped about, her blood in her teeth making her grin more menacing than it would have been. “That’s how I was taught.”

Blaisdell's vulgar, short snark of his own laughter filled the gardens. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and Marie bowed quickly towards the Minister lovingly. Lafayette could no longer control himself , even if the regret that clenched his chest was making it hard to breathe. The two twisted around one around for a couple of minutes, no contact to be made. It was unfortunate when his height got the better of her as he quickly sided and trapped her; she had nowhere to go and he kneed her stomach. As Lafayette was planting both feet on the ground, Marie kicked him away and used the push of her foot to get away from him. She hugged her stomach for a moment, catching her breath that was forced out of her lungs.

“Remind me, if I need to get rid of a baby, to call you?” Gilbert growled at her retort against his advance in the fight and was perplexed at such a suggestion.

“That was… morbid.” George’s uttered discomfort filled their small battlefield.

After a few minutes of dodging his pure rush and gifted strength, Marie got fed up. So, she decided on a move that always made the big men fall. As he lunged once again, Marie swiftly ducked below him beside his legs, and she buckled his knees from behind with her fists. As he stumbled forward falling to his knees, she threw herself up by grabbing his shoulder. As she quickly twisted her body back down, Marie rocketed her fist right beside his ear on his cheek, disorientating him. The punch itself caused him to crumble onto his back, but Marie fell as well and landed on his chest with her knees into his stomach. Her hands immediately latched on to his neck and began to choke as he grunted over her sudden weight on his body.

“She’s choking him…” Alfred uttered softly.

“Marie! Stop!” Louis screamed from the gazebo.

Feeling defeat overtake his guilt, Lafayette smacked the ground as he began to lose himself to the choke hold and because her knees were digging into his stomach making the will to vomit overpowering. She caught him tap out of the fight and she released his throat, throwing her hands in the air to the surrender. Before she could separate herself from Lafayette, George lifted her off of the Marquis and he held her off the ground, his arms wrapped around her chest and under her armpits for leverage.

“It’s over.” George whispered tenderly in her ear.

Lafayette coughed once free, his body turning on its side as he gagged. Alfred threw himself to Lafayette’s side for reassurance and out of pure fear. “My lord… are you alright?”

The tiny whimper Lafayette’s servant made was very amusing to Marie and she breathed out a laugh. George then set down Marie and she stumbled for a bit on her feet, her body coming to terms that it no longer needed to be on a constant guard. Bending at the knees, she lowered herself down to catch her breath. She then looked up at window where the whispers came from prior to the fighting beginning. “Where’s the girl that bet 20 livres?” She yelled across the garden so she could be heard.

“R-r-right here, your majesty.” The servant girl stuttered, almost unable to throw her voice in surprise while waving awkwardly.

“You get a promotion. Anywhere you want.” Marie smiled even though the girl could not see it but could be heard in the softness of her voice.

“SERIOUSLY!?” The girls scream filled the gardens.

Marie nodded instinctually. “Mhm! Where do you want to go?”

“Sous Chef, your majesty. It’s been a dream of mine forever.” Her excitement was obvious, and the servant girl could hardly catch her breath over the news.

“You got it! Go talk to Harry or Frank or Bengie. Tell them I sent you.” Marie was glad to give the girl the dream job she always wanted. Not to mention, pleased to put the girl in a place the palace actually treated people like human beings and not mindless animals. Marie was extremely fond of her head chefs, especially the lovely and very much ‘dad’ of the kitchen, Harry. Marie knew deep down Harry would take the servant girl in immediately, no questions asked, and Marie beamed with contentment.

“Thank you so much!”

Marie laughed as she watched the girl dance about the second floor and demand her 20 livres from the poor bastard that lost. Marie then turned her head and saw Lafayette over her shoulder still on the ground. He was struggling to keep his balance on his elbows and that made her grimace. She stood and approached him cautiously, unsure of how he would react now that he had lost their one and only fight.

“Nice work.” Marie bent at the waist and offered her hand for him. He stared at her hand floating in his face and questioned it blankly. “It’s over… we should be civil about it now.”

Lafayette took her words to heart, and weakly nodded. He grasped her hand gingerly and Marie pulled him up on his feet.

"Would you look at that?" Blaisdell purred to Louis as they walked over to the scene unfolding before them.

Marie used her body to help Lafayette stand and catch his footing. The moment he stood, was when he stumbled, which worried Marie significantly. It was clear to Marie that the man fell harder than she assumed and knew full well the punch to the cheek next to his ear really fucked him up royally.

"You good?" Marie asked delicately and he only managed to shrug in question himself. Marie stared up at his face, specifically his nose. "Well, didn't break your nose. Just a bust." She smiled as Lafayette stared down at her like she had 7 heads, which she definitely had after getting thrown around as he was. "Probably wanna go lie down? George, help him, please."

"Yes, your majesty." George rapidly squeezed between Marie and took her spot at the Marquis' side. Alfred and George then helped the Marquis towards his apartment and out of sight, so Lafayette could regain his consciousness and poise with good rest.

" ** _Impressive_**." Marie was watching the Marquis disappear towards the palace when she heard Blaisdell completely satisfied and possibly aroused at her side.

"You're impressed?! I thought I could never impress you, Bazzie." Marie threw her hands to her chest with over exaggeration and blinked like a love-stricken schoolgirl.

"You impress me every day, your majesty." The click to his cheek was thick and it caused Marie to shiver.

"Now you're just kissing my ass." Marie and Blaisdell winked together, making their jests at each other clear.

"Are you alright?" Louis' concern interrupted their moment.

Marie silently bellowed in hilarity for a moment due to her expressions towards Blaisdell and then looked at Louis lovingly. "The knee to the stomach was brutal, but I'll live."

"He was missing your face on purpose." Blaisdell breathed out as he spoke, and his face straightened against the observations he made.

"He went completely easy on me. I could tell from the first punch he was scared." Marie seconded Blaisdell’s sentiments and then glared at Louis with pure distaste, "Did you say something to him? I wanted a good fight."

"I said absolutely nothing to him! What he had done was his own doing." Louis snapped with a heightened tone of his voice; he definitely wasn't lying to her. She always knew when he lied to her.

Meditating on what happened for a minute, shifting her weight between her feet as she sorted her feelings, Marie then pouted with sadness. "Hmm, I wonder why he threw the fight then…"

"Maybe because he is actually done with the constant bickering and wanted to hit you once to be done with it?" Blaisdell spoke the obvious answer to her question and most likely the truth. Though, with the Marquis down for the count, they would never know for certain.

Marie shook her head against Blaisdell’s suggestion. "That doesn't… whatever.” She didn’t want to admit it, but she was done keeping her mindset in such a negative place. “It's done. I'm not going to dwell on it." Marie turned her affections towards Louis and grinned. "Are you feeling better?"

Her grin quickly turned into a smirk, one that he caught and sucked his tongue to the roof of his mouth over. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause you were panicking, it was cute." Marie imitated a coyness towards him, trying to be sweet and cute.

"You're my wife! Of course, I was panicking.” He fell for this act of hers constantly but did not show any embarrassment of doing so. “How many Queens fist fight for their dignity?"

"Not enough." Marie spit her truth quickly and Louis paused in agreement. The three of them then huffed out a breath together, signaling the end of such a wicked front in the metaphorical storm between Marie and Lafayette.

"Let's go get you a steak to stop the swelling in your face." Blaisdell turned his body towards the kitchen. Louis then followed Blaisdell with a nod, knowing full well her face would be inflamed dreadfully in the next hours to come.

"Fuck a steak! Get me a bottle of gin to celebrate!" Marie screeched her pleasure to get inebriated rather than settle down and unwind.

" **Marie**!" Louis and Blaisdell spat at her with a twirl of their bodies in opposition right before she fell apart in hysterics.

"I need to wash my mouth out anyways, it works out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning;; Intoxication, Swearing & Implied Risque scenes
> 
> This chapter is 20 pages in Word... I am so sorry.
> 
> ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

It took 3 days’ time for Marie to feel remotely normal.

She struggled to get out of bed during that time, let alone - lift a finger. After the adrenaline dissipated, her body ached so much so that her hair even hurt. She thought it unfortunate her body was so out of touch with fighting, but she knew deep down it was for the best. She was no longer a teenager with tons of built-up energy or wallowing in her endless pit of depression that beckoned her with sweet nothings. She was a wife and a Queen. She had all of France on her shoulders and her goal was to see the country flourish even if she knew the outcomes.

In the time of her being bed-ridden, Louis visited her every day for an hour or two at her estate. He did so out of the love and fears of his heart. Since traveling back in time, Marie’s anxiety went from 50 to 1,000 and it was the trickiest thing for her to cope with. Every time she had an episode, she always ended up barricading the doors with both magic and random furniture so that no one was to bother her. This tended to cause Louis to go into a tizzy, as he is unable to cope with the information of her suffering. So, he always made a habit of visiting Marie when she was sealed away in her room regardless of his busy schedule, even if it was talking through a magically locked door.

During those three days, Marie’s psyche was decent and kind, which allowed for some precious moments. Louis would travel to the estate, bringing cheese and crackers with strawberry water. He either sprawled out on the bed beside her or sat in an armchair with his feet resting on the bed. They laughed and shared happy thoughts, with absolutely no talk of royal duties or the latest palace drama. The estate was a place of serenity that felt like a true home, rather than a lifeless prison with paper thin walls. It clearly held some special magic that even Marie couldn’t pin-point. Marie assumed it was just a dwelling tied to a void in the universe and completely cut away reality.

That morning in September, late summer had bled into the palace lives. The beginnings of chilly air began to hang around the corners and whistle in the wind of everyone’s ears. On her half an hour morning walk to the palace, Marie could feel the changes and was most aggravated over it. She wanted summer to last a bit longer, but no matter the time frame she was in, summer never lasted. Lily and Marie ventured together side by side in a comfortable silence. From her estate on the main path to the palace gardens, was a fresh overhang of trees that gently whispered their woes to Marie. Some days she would laugh out loud over the foolish play of the winds and their antics that made the trees cry. That day in particular, the forests were extra quiet due to the banging headache Marie had which caused her ears to ring. Her headache was clearly formed by the sharp pain in her jaw that had been on fire for the last 3 days which showed no signs of getting better.

Lily and Marie had just climbed the steps to the upper-level gardens, when Marie rubbed her jawline out of habit while she squealed inwardly.

"Is it still bothering you?" Lily asked as they rounded one of the hundreds of fountains.

Marie nodded in response and her hand fell from her jaw before he spoke, "I'm going to have to bother Harry for soup…again."

"I'm sure Harry doesn't mind when you bother him, Marie." Lily picked a withering flower off a passing by bush. Lily's truths about Harry made Marie bounce on her toes slightly and thinking of Mr. Dad himself made her feel warmth.

"I want to eat, not drink." Marie whined a tiny bit as she faked a stumble to show her displeasures.

"Don't be fussy. You were the one that insisted on a fist fight." Lily's reprimand was stern. Her mother side was showing but she flicked the flower she picked off the bush at Marie in fun.

"I know." Marie emphasized her words with an eye roll, her body falling with the eyeroll all for the dramatic effect.

"Marie!"

Just as they walked through the two main center fountains, Louis had busted out one of the parlor garden doors out onto the northern terrace. His shout alerted both women and they watched as he jogged across the veranda in their direction. Quickly, he descended the veranda steps, to disappear into the tall hedge line below but pop out of an arched hedge gate just as quick as he entered. His excitement to see her made her smile even though it hurt to do so. As he got closer, she kept a chortle inside her mouth while he reached out for her lovingly like a small child would.

"Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?" He was still jogging towards her, unable to contain his happiness to see her up and walking around.

"Like fucking shit." Marie laughed outwardly that time and stopped her walk so that he could come to her.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Louis slowed his pace and Marie moaned, not wanting to admit the truth of his question. He gathered her hands into his and his eyes sparkled with the typical life he gave her. He noticed her clear resistance, so he squeezed her hands before speaking once more. "I haven't eaten yet. Do you want to eat together?"

Marie nodded, her stomach growling over her hunger. Marie noticed Lily was no longer beside her, so she looked over her shoulder and caught Lily walking away already. "Sure. I need to bother Harry for soup."

"Of course, shall we go see him together?" Louis pulled her closer and the two hugged each other's sides lovingly. He then called out over his shoulder, "Thank you for bringing her, Lily."

"Anytime, your majesty!" Lily yelled from afar with a wave.

They walked slowly, talking as they usually did. Louis spoke about his dreams, the project he just finished and the new one he began. The book he was reading and the fiddling of the grandfather clock in the south wing. Marie listened to him as they walked through the back entrance and into the long, cold corridor towards the dining hall. She kept bringing her hand up to her jaw as the piercing discomfort liked to rear its nasty head, which kept her from talking much. As the two made it to the dining room, they turned for a servant’s door to the immediate right. Together, they shuffled down the stairs into the narrow corridors of the basement servant quarters and crept into the kitchen with caution.

"Harry?" Marie yelled over the loud banging of the busy morning as she leaned her weight between her feet, searching for Harry within the noisy crowds.

A middle-aged man peeped around a giant pot that was most likely preparation for lunch. His short black hair was covered in a bandana, but little peeks of grey still showed amongst his thick locks. The face that usually held deep lines of stoic nature, softened as he saw her smile across the large, cavernous kitchen. "Marie? What are you doing here, love?" Harry's voice was thrown over the loud clanging dishes. His eyebrow raised as he maneuvered his brute body around the large wooden island, his eyes completely focused on her. Just as Harry finished his relaxed greeting, Marie pulled her face awkwardly. She pointed behind her to Louis, who was hiding in the servant stairwells within the shadows. Harry's eyes followed her point and he yelped; hitting a few octaves higher than his normal range. "I mean, your majesty! How may I assist you?" His back straightened out and just the action of doing so caused him to lunge forward. He stumbled on his feet for a moment, but regained composure just as quickly.

"My mouth is still bothering me…" Marie pouted something fierce. Her squeaky voice mumbled through her pout caused Harry's eyes sparkled like any dad would.

"You liked the Egg Drop? Right?" His habitual father response acted quickly to fix the problem. Marie nodded excitingly to his question and he felt a sense of pride knowing exactly what she wanted. He turned back towards the kitchen with a huff of his chest, "Chloe, start the base of your mother's Egg Drop soup! Her majesty is asking for it again."

There was a loud clash of metal against metal. What followed was the servant girl that won the fist fight bet and her fated promotion stumbling out frantically between the crowd of kitchen helpers. The sweat covering her brow showed her unbound determination and the glimmer in Chloe's eye was adorable. "Of course, boss! Your majesty!" Chloe almost saluted, but instead stood in attention, to which Harry grunted a laugh in response to.

"Are you happy, Chloe?" Marie said with a great smile. The smile caused Marie’s muscles to twitch against the hurt but seeing Chloe as she was lit Marie’s heart with content.

"I'm so happy, your majesty. Thank you for everything!" Chloe nodded very quickly with enthusiasm; a charming blush crept on her face.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me, sweetie." Marie pulled her mouth south as she spoke and turned back to Harry with a frown. "Take your time with breakfast. I'm in no rush." Marie reached up and straightened out Harry's chef coat. As she finished, she unconsciously patted his chest lovingly.

"Will do, love. I'll have someone bring up the food soon." Even with Louis behind her, Harry quickly kissed her forehead. Harry then turned back to cooking and Chloe began working her mother's soup.

"It's so hot in there. How can they stand it?" Louis dabbed his brow with his handkerchief as they stepped out from behind the servant door and back into the over extravagant dining room. Just the few moments he stood near the kitchens was enough for Louis to feel the claustrophobia and chaos that happened every day in the basement. Marie was unphased, she shrugged in response while checking to make sure her skirts were straight as they would have easily been disturbed within the thin basement hallways.

"They are chefs, it's their life." Marie laughed as they two took their usual seats.

Louis sat at the head of the extremely long table that could fit more guests than needed. Marie at his immediate left. The two hated the tradition of sitting at opposite ends of the table, so much so, they had a tiny food fight their first real supper together. That made the servants never place their mats that far away from each other again, for the sakes of themselves and the expensive carpet that laid about the dining room. Marie was more than glad to have herself at his end of the table out of spite of the tradition. Just doing so, made the palace buzz with gossip and rumor, but the two never minded to listen to such blatant disrespect to their married life. They never cared, nor would they ever. Ever since, Louis and Marie sat together on the mornings they shared and held hands as they did their morning rituals.

Sitting to chat as they endlessly did, the servants of the dining hall set their places before them. Marie kept thanking the servant men for their work every time they came over, until her mouth felt like it wanted to bolt out of her skull and lie waste on the dining table. One of the servant men noticed, and without her seeing, rushed into the kitchen below. Returning, the servant surprised Marie with a hot water and salt swig. He swore by his mother's tooth ache remedy and felt it would help her majesty with her troubles.

"Thank you! This is so sweet." Marie held the warm cup in her hands as she thanked him with a soft bow of her head. She then swished the hot water and salt in her mouth, only to spit it back into the cup when the servant indicated 10 seconds were up.

"Good morning, my king and queen." Blaisdell's voice echoed in through the dining room even though it was one of his softer greetings. Marie had just displayed a grotesque retch and shudder of her body over the intense salt taste that overwhelmed her. Louis and the servant both laughed once the cup was taken away. The servant then stood back so that Blaisdell could enter the intimate space of that precious morning.

"Good morning, Bazzie!" Marie smiled as she regained her composure and Blaisdell returned the smile genuinely.

"You're looking better." Blaisdell paused as he let another servant pull out a chair for him at the dining table. Blaisdell gave a slight nod of the head as a thank you before proceeding to his seat.

"I don't feel any better." Marie over exaggerated her pout.

"Your mouth is still bothering you?" Blaisdell blinked in question as he sat down to the right of Louis and crossed his arms. Marie only nodded to his question. He thought for a moment and turned his whole body towards Louis to give him his undivided attention. "I do believe it is time to call the dentist."

Louis, who was clearly was more preoccupied with news titles on the printed forms that the servants had handed him, was suddenly shook with terror. "Maybe give it a couple of more days." Louis’ fear of the dentist was apparent. The fear made Blaisdell tilt his chin down to stare Louis down with his strong brow to suggest otherwise.

"Whatever it is, is most likely festering, your majesty. She needs to have it looked at before she becomes sick over it." Blaisdell raised a single eyebrow to sway Louis’ thoughts, to which Louis just moaned in response.

Marie thought to herself for a moment before sucking her tongue to the back of her teeth. "He's right, Lu. I should have someone look at it." Marie truthfully suspected a fractured jaw was the better reason for the pain, but a dentist looking at it wouldn’t hurt her chances.

"Alright. I will call for the dentist for the evening to have it looked at." Louis sighed in defeat under Blaisdell’s recent chastise.

The tension in the atmosphere began to settle around them once more as the subject of conversation changed. After a time, the dining room doors opened and a few of Louis' remaining family members attended breakfast. Louis smiled gorgeously with a good morning, and his family members sat themselves in their respected spots at the table. Voices began to fill the unreasonably empty dining room and the cold stillness disappeared from the life between conjoining souls. Marie reveled in the softness that surrounded her as she listened to Blaisdell and Louis speak on specific internal matters. She was taking in the subtle deviations of the palace’s day to day drama when the servant boy that gave her the swish solution walked over with a tray laid flat in his hand. In the center, was a smaller package addressed for Marie.

"Ma'am, a package has arrived for you." He kept his voice low so no one could hear his carefree attitude towards her.

"Oh! Thank you!" She squealed out in excitement, her jaw feeling every tear in her muscles, but she ignored it knowing exactly what the package was. It was concealed array of letters from home.

"Letters from home?" Louis asked, as he watched her pull the hemp string apart with force and rip the outside paper quickly.

Marie never responded to Louis’ question, nor did she need too. Her excitement was normal for receiving a package of such splendor. Marie started spreading the letters around the table before her in an orderly fashion. Janke, Jemele, Mother, Father, Jesenia, the priestesses… all people she loved wrote to her within little condensed packages since shipping individual letters was extremely tricky.

"Who to start with…?" Marie fluttered her fingers over the letters as she tried to figure out what lovely embrace she wanted first.

"Your father's." Blaisdell cut into her thoughts, his own hand outreached towards her father's letter. "I believe there is a note for me as well."

Marie glowered at Blaisdell and then picked up her father's letter. She opened it slowly, noticing the second page of her father's portion was addressed to Blaisdell. Marie stared straight into Blaisdell's eyes and flicked her wrist with the page addressed towards him. Blaisdell smirked maniacally as he plucked the letter from her fingers.

"Thank you, your majesty." Blaisdell didn’t give his usual thanks with a slight nod of his head. He just stared at her with those eyes that made her want to shot an arrow into them.

"Could you not use my packages to have conversations with my father?" Marie reprimanded under her breath, yet sounded more like a complaint as she turned her attention to her letter.

"How else shall his majesty and I discuss foreign affairs with Kaabu's King?" Blaisdell noticed her irritation and kept his eyes on her waiting for her juvenile reaction. His question fleeted away as Marie grumbled under her breath, repeating the question like a child. Satisfied that she fell into his trap, he cleared his throat and began reading his letter.

Louis’s eyes bounced between the two of them and he chuckled lightly into his teacup. Their usual bickering tickled him considerably, until his eyes caught one of the letters in particular as he down casted them towards the letters in curiosity. "Is that… Jesenia's letter?" He placed his teacup down gently and leaned into the table to get a better look.

Marie turned to Louis and followed his eyes down to a letter written in French. "Yes, most likely. She's been learning French for some time now."

Louis then carefully lifted the letter off the table and opened it once firmly grasped in his clutches. He found an eloquently written letter in exquisite French. He was utterly blown away by it. He sat in silence reading about how Jesenia was doing well and how court was awfully boring without Marie.

"Fantastic…!" Louis expressed his wonderment out loud. "Her writing is nearly perfect. So clean and well read… it's practically poetry."

"Why is your sister learning French?" Blaisdell interrogated Marie; his mind suddenly filled with the many possibilities of why Marie’s little sister was learning French. His attention was no longer on his letter, but back at Marie who was dismissing their reactions about the situation.

Marie shrugged gently, almost ignoring Blaisdell completely. "I don't know… I believe she wants to come to France. She had always been enamored by the court life here…" Her speech came out slurred and slow. She more spoke from her subconscious as her forth mind was focused on her father’s words written before her. Blaisdell and Louis both looked at each other, the anxiety of having another Marie in the palace was too grand. "I highly doubt it though." Marie never noticed the two men staring at each other with anguish. She folded her father's letter and set it down, picking up her mother's next. "I'm sure she's bored and needs something to do."

"You-you said your sister and you are very similar? Correct?" Louis wanted a little more context, so he pried as her attention was preoccupied. He folded Jesenia's letter and placed it back in its rightful spot on the table, leaning slightly in Marie’s space for a moment.

"Oh, she's far more elegant than I am. I do have the sharper tongue though." Marie laughed as she read over a line in her mother’s letter but had to reread it due to the memories of Jesenia that flooded her suddenly. "She is far more manipulative than I am as well, I will give her that one."

Blaisdell cleared his throat, not wanting to think about it further. A silent verification came when Louis nodded and sat back in his chair, moving with the notion that he no longer wanted to fill his mind with what ifs. Marie was fully engrossed with her mother's letter, though could hear Blaisdell speaking to Louis about the contents of her father's letter in the background. The British slave trade currently had a presence in Nigeria. The occurrence of the British wasn't an invasion at this point in time, as the parts in Nigeria were not under Empire protection. Louis thought about it for a moment, and softly replied that unless the presence becomes a threat to the empire, France shouldn't waste the resources driving the British out. Marie nodded to Louis’ choice, and he watched her approval, concealing the deal between the two of them inaudibly. Marie gently worked through the other letters as time passed. The salt swish was beginning to wear off, and the more she sat, the more sharp pains bolted through her teeth making them feel like they were being rattled from an existential source.

She had just finished with Janke's letter and stacked the letters all neatly in a pile, when Marie felt a presence by her side. When she looked, she found Lafayette taking the chair directly beside her.

"Hey…" She was practically speechless about the fact that he decided to sit in the closest seat next to her.

"Morning, you look horrendous." Lafayette poked at her slouched demeanor and sluggish talking.

"Yeah, fuck, you look better than me. That's not fair." Marie pouted at the fact that his face was healing better than hers. His nose looked great, but the space between his eyes was still bruised badly. His left cheek was falling into color tones of bruising yellow, a clear sign there was no festering in sight. She watched Lafayette’s brow twitch against her vulgar mouth, and she snorted small in response. That reaction of his hadn’t changed so far.

"No more than your mouth it seems." Lafayette finally settled himself into his chair and crossed his legs like a gentleman would.

"I don't want to talk about it." Marie whined. Lafayette shook his head, but at that moment, a servant came out with food for Louis and Marie. The servant placed Louis’ plate first and then the bowl of soup for Marie. Marie squealed happily and was about to dig in, when there was a tap on the table.

Lafayette's eyes were glimmering. He knew what she was eating. The first day after their fight, Chloe started her new position underneath Harry as his Sous Chef. Chloe made soup for Marie out of curiosity and since she knew the Queen wasn't going to be her best self the morning after a fist fight. Turns out, Chloe's first attempts for pleasing nobility was a smash; Marie was impressed naturally with how good the soup was. As a gesture of kindness, Marie asked the servants to bring Lafayette the same soup Chloe made for her as she felt the need to show him that she was trying to make things better between them. Seeing his reaction did not surprise her, but fully delighted her. He **did** like the soup, and her gesture did work in the end. "Go see if Chloe made enough. I'm sure she did."

Given that small hope of information, Lafayette stood like an excited child and sprinted for the servant door.

"What got him fired up?" Blaisdell asked with a raised brow.

"Chloe made the soup he likes and wants to know if there's enough for him." Marie stared down at her soup as she spoke, hiding her victory smile as she stirred.

"Chloe only just started…?" Blaisdell had a hard time believing the servant girl that was only just promoted was excelling as she was.

"And she's already doing a fantastic job!" Marie finally looked away from her soup and up at Blaisdell, where she beamed like the sun.

"He couldn't stop talking about the soup yesterday." Louis patted his mouth with his napkin as he talked and swallowed his food before continuing. "I'm not surprised he ran out of here like a gazelle."

Only mere seconds had passed when Lafayette remerged from the servant door. He rushed back into his seat, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Guess someone is getting soup for breakfast." Lafayette just nodded to Blaisdell's attempt to pry and annoy.

"Marie, you want some sausage?" Louis asked quietly, his fork already being held out for her to take. Marie knew she should wait for her mouth to heal before having solid food, but she wanted normal food badly. She nodded and he tipped the fork into her tiny mouth she opened for him.

When she bit down on the sausage, the left side of her mouth felt a sharp split followed with a painful wiggle, as if a tooth came loose. Marie shrieked and grabbed her mouth in response.

"What?! What happened?" Louis gasped and the entire dining hall fell silent.

Marie paused as her face fell into a place of ultimate sadness. She then grabbed the cloth napkin in her lap, where she spit out the sausage. Reaching into her mouth with two fingers, she found the back bottom left molar was hanging on for dear life, just on two roots. She ripped her fingers from her mouth and screamed when the tooth moved under her fingers.

"Good fuck!" Blaisdell swore to himself as she screamed.

"My tooth, it's broken!" Maire used her tongue to prod at the tooth.

"Oh for the lov- Servant call for the dentist immediately!" Louis stood from his chair with a clash as his yell shook the dining room.

"Fuck the dentist!" Maire threw herself out of her chair, her hand still covering her mouth. She sprinted for the door as fast as she could in a dress. “I’m going to Janette.”

Janette was in the greenhouse, as usual. The awful feeling of one’s tooth being loose alerted Janette by her heightened senses. Janette felt Marie coming and was waiting for her by the greenhouse door with eyes that smiled more than her mouth. A trusted friend that Marie could confide in completely, Janette was the palace's natural doctor and herbalist. Hilarity follows suit with such a title, as Janette was actually a matriarchal vampire disguising herself as a healer.

Janette knew of the Lwa in Marie's head who granted her magic while Marie knew Janette was a vampire the moment the two set eyes on each other. The good thing was Janette was a compassionate woman well beyond her years and her powers were so intense that everything about her was normal by definition. Marie didn't know the true extent of those powers but seeing as Janette devoted her life to healing people, she knew that Janette would treat her tooth better than any dentist in Paris.

The once run-down greenhouse had been repurposed for a better cause and reason. Filled with plants from all over the globe and questionable herbs with various uses, Janette’s home was richer in life than the palace it served. Just being there alone together, Marie was able to feel her worries drift away and the intense rose scent that surrounded Janette made her feel oddly befuddled.

"Alright, slowly, let's not disturb the roots."

Sitting in a wooden chair, below the stained-glass windows tucked into a corner, Marie opened her mouth for Janette. Janette was hovering over Marie, her fingers slightly pinching her chin to angle her mouth into the sunlight when needed. At the angle Marie was, she could see Janette’s fangs poking out from underneath her lip. Marie always thought it fascinating that Janette's fangs only showed when she was using actual vampirism or when she fed off the heightened emotions of others. "Looks like a clean breakage. Two roots are inside but broken off, the other two are holding the tooth down which is why you didn't feel it until you ate something solid." Janette mumbled her thoughts to herself. Once she had a good look, Janette stood straight and folded her hands together. "Do you trust me?"

"More than any dentist in 18th century France…" Marie breathed out, trying not to disturb the teeth by using full mouth movement.

"Good," Janette's ancient French accent bled through causing her upper lip to curl around her fangs into a pout, which was unlike her usual clear tone she used to disguise the truth. "Do you want to drink first? To numb the pain?"

Marie took a breath and held it a moment. Anxiety of getting her tooth pulled filled her and Janette read it in her eyes. "Can't you use your powers to numb me like you do for childbirth?"

"Marie, that is childbirth… this is just a tooth. It's a waste of power." Janette relaxed her shoulders as she tilted her head to give fluidity to her crossed arms over her chest.

Marie nodded, not wanting to argue. "You're right. Alright, I'll drink."

"Good. Gin will clean the area too. Let us also find a better chair for this. I will need a headrest so you don't pull away from me while you're shitfaced." Janette stepped back to allow Marie to stand and wiped her hands on the skirt of her dress to ready herself.

Quickly gathering her medical tools from the locked hope chest, Janette and Marie returned to the palace together and raided one of the rooms that held copious amounts of alcohol. Marie decided on one of the darkest green bottles of gin they had, an expensive import from London that was kept on the down low. Finding an empty sunroom with no one around and a beckoning chaise lounge, Janette prepped the space and they got to work.

"Alright, crack her open." Janette snickered as she watched Marie struggle opening the bottle of gin since she couldn’t use her teeth to bite the seal. Marie was already sitting in the chaise lounge, the bottle squeezed in the center of her thighs so she could have decent grip as her fingers worked to open the bottle.

"Hey guys." George's voice entered the sunroom. They noticed him standing in the doorway, slightly hiding behind the door frame. "I heard your tooth is broken, Marie."

"News travels faster than sound in this fucking palace." Marie moaned as she finally cracked the seal and pulled the cork out of the gin bottle. The bottle snapped in the air from the freshness. Marie was overcome with a shiver of exhilaration in response to the future inebriation that would ensue.

"Faster than sound?" George entered the room with a quizzical look, wanting to understand the words she spoke.

Marie paused and her mouth hung open for a moment before she continued. "You know, darling… The speed of which sound travels and how rumors travel faster than they can be spoken in this place." George’s eyes lit up as he was captivated with the revelation of such a term of speech. His reaction allowing Marie to start chugging the bottle of gin. After a few loud swallows, Marie stopped with a gasp of air and tiny gag. "Chugging gin is hard."

Suddenly a hand of Janette’s reached out and smacked one of Marie’s that was holding the gin bottle. "Clean your mouth out before you drink all of the gin." Janette held out a basin bowl for Marie to spit in. Marie poured the alcohol in her mouth hastily, some liquid sloppily dripping from her lips. She swished the gin, before quickly spitting it out with a bigger gag. The more the juniper filled her taste buds, the harder it was to control the bodily reaction to repeal the strong sense out of her.

"I'm alright, I've sucked -.” She gagged once more abruptly, her whole body almost collapsing on the floor in the process. “… worse than this."

"I do not want to know what you have been sucking that's worse than chugging straight booze." Janette sat stunned for a moment until Marie began to chug again until half the bottle was ingested. Once all settled in her stomach, Marie shivered in an over-the-top reaction to rid the shaken feeling of oncoming nausea. She sat back in the lounge to allow the alcohol to settle with a deep breath. Janette, satisfied with the amount of alcohol, turned to George delicately. "George, mind holding her head for me?"

George jumped and smacked his hands to his mouth in protest. "I don't want to watch it happen!" He spoke through his hands rapidly through a single, elongated gasp. 

"You won't." Janette chuckled at his innocent reaction and smiled in hopes of reassuring him otherwise. "Just hold her head from moving while she's drunk so I can get it all out."

"Alright..." George hesitated a moment, but then wiggled his body on his heels as he walked behind the headrest of the chaise lounge.

"Be careful, George. I'm sensitive." Marie winked at him as he kneeled on the floor; the look in her eye made George extremely nervous.

"Marie, please. Don't do this to me." He already knew what she would to do in that position. So George whined to possibly make her stop what she could say. 

"Hold me down, baby! Take control!” His attempts were null, and George dramatically collapsed his body onto the back of the chaise in response as Marie roared with laughter. Janette noticed that the alcohol was settling in Marie’s bloodstream, the flush grew on her cheeks and the way her sluggish hands moved. Marie gradually reached around the headrest and grabbed Georges head to make him look back at her, even though it pained him. "Look me straight in the eyes and call me a whore!"

"Marie, please!" George couldn't help but laugh at that point, though he still tried to make her see reason.

Marie blinked and then smirked devilishly. "What? You do it to my husband all the time."

In that, George released a blood curdling scream, his shock reverberating down the palace corridors. Marie burst into uncontrollable hysterics, wanting to pee herself in the process of such laughter. George then grabbed her head out of revenge and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. The two then shared a moment of merriment together and Marie mouthed an apology and a tender ‘I love you’.

"You are lucky it is just us three for… at least 6 rooms in each direction." Janette hoovered herself over Marie, a knee on the side of the chaise for leverage. "Open! You're drunk enough."

Marie opened her mouth, and Janette positioned her clean silver plyers on the broken tooth. Without a countdown, once the hold was tight, Janette pulled with a swift motion. There was an appalling wet noise that came from Marie’s mouth as the tooth was pulled, in which George yelped and Marie moaned in response to.

"Oh, that was… easy." Marie was shocked that she hardly felt a thing by the tooth being yanked out of her skull. The swelling felt a pressure release once the tooth was gone and it was oddly satisfying to feel such a sigh of relief in her jaw.

"Keep your mouth open!" Janette spat as she threw the tooth into the basin bowl that held Marie's previous mouth clean. "These will hurt, okay?"

"IMm resdy!" Marie prepared herself the best she could, her slurred speech showing the drunkenness was becoming a lot for her to comprehend.

Before Marie could even prepare, Janette was already back in her mouth and pulled one of the remaining roots as quick as the whole tooth.

Marie abruptly felt a lightning shock that flared her nerve endings throughout her entire jaw. Marie cried out, thrashing her body about the lounge chair. "That fwacking hurt, bwitch!”

"One more, please don't give up on me." Janette tossed the tiny tooth root over her shoulder and it landed in the bowl flawlessly.

"Ow! No!" Marie shrieked but her mouth was wide enough for Janette to get back in, take hold of the second root and pull it out within seconds.

"Done!" Janette held the last root in her plyers and she held it up in the air. She looked up at the root in her plyers with pride and gave herself a silent praise for a job well done.

"Good god, Janette! How are you so quick?" George's mouth was held open in shock, his hands slowly releasing Marie’s head. He tried to replay the events in his head but couldn’t comprehend how it was humanly possible for Janette to be that quick.

"She's amazing. I love her." Marie rolled around holding her mouth.

Janette threw the root in the bowl with the rest and sighed. "Okay, we need to get her bed. Can you carry her?"

Janette’s question tore George away from his thinking and straightened his jacket as he stood. "I can try." George’s timidness rolled out of his throat, but he gingerly grabbed a hold of Marie. He lifted her into his arms and was pleasantly surprised. "Oh, she's light!"

The astonishment in George's voice made Janette shake her head in his general direction. "She's the size of a twig, of course she's light." Janette breathed out a quick laugh before turning away.

"But she's so tall! I expected something heavier." George shifted Marie in his arms so he could have a better hold.

"Touché." Janette opened one of the sunroom doors into the gardens. "Let us hurry back to the estate before she gets any worse."

Janette cleaned up her space she created for extracting the tooth thoroughly. They hurried out of the sunroom with Marie in George’s arms and through the gardens, trying to remain unseen. Unfortunately, there was the typical group of nobles that occupied the delicate gardens to the south at that time, including the Marquis. Lafayette was walking with Madame Adrienne, a woman much younger in age that he knew fancied him. He knew it was wrong to do so, but he entertained her thoughts for a while as he had nothing better to do. Lafayette and Madame Adrienne had turned around the rose bushes that were beautifully color coordinated, when he spotted George rush for the stairs to the lower-level gardens alongside Janette. Lafayette stopped in his tracks to watch the scene unfold before him.

Madame Adrienne snickered as she followed Lafayette’s eyes and caught the sight of George and Janette helping the Queen. "What a disgrace, don't you agree, Marquis?"

"Pardon?" Lafayette was lost in thought as he tactfully watched George descend the stairs easily with Marie in his arms, but Madame Adrienne's words caught his thoughts.

"The Queen, of course! To believe she had a fist fight with you, Marquis. What an animal to suggest and do such a thing!" The Madame was thoroughly disgusted, she hid her face behind her fan.

Memories of earlier that morning overtook Lafayette, unsettling him greatly. His memories of Chloe’s wholesome smile of utter bliss she held when he asked for soup echoed in his soul.

_"Of course, you can have some soup, Marquis! I'm so happy, you and the Queen love my soup! It makes me so delighted that such a kind perfect Queen and gentlemen such as yourself care this much! Thank you!"_

"Many would disagree with you, Madame." Lafayette spoke before thinking clearly, Chloe’s words still repeating in his mind. "If you were to look closely, every servant in this palace thinks of her differently."

"As if their opinions actually hold weight. They are servants! Their thoughts of her are nothing compared to the opinions of nobles." The Madame actually laughed in his face for suggesting that servants had the right to think.

There was the pit in his stomach again, but this time it wasn't directed towards Marie, it was in defense to her. Lafayette clenched his fists behind him and bowed. "Good day, Madame."

"Lafayette, where are you going?" She called after him, but he never turned around to give her a care.

"Oh heaven's above! Get the door!" George struggled to keep Marie in his arms by the time they reached her estate. Shitfaced Marie was getting heavier and heavier with every moment, and his arms were feeling like overcooked jam about to fall off his body. Janette had run before him to open the door as he was staggering behind because of the weight. "If I drop her, I'm dead."

"I'm sure she would understand." Janette threw open the ground level door for George and stepped inside before he was able too. As he barreled through the entrance after Janette, George shifted Marie up in his arms and rested her more on his chest heading for the wrap around stairs.

"Where's her room, Janette?!" George yelled in response to the growing pain in his back, his voice resonating through the empty hollows of the tall ceiling foyer.

"Second floor, that door." Janette closed the front door with a quick flick of the wrist as she pointed to the double doors on the second floor. George was already halfway up the stairs when he caught Janette pointing. He was so close, he rushed himself upwards to the second-floor landing with another wave of strength. Janette followed behind him closely until the top of the stairs. There she watched George pushed through Marie's bedroom doors with grunt and Janette was pleased knowing everything went to plan.

"Janette? What's going on?!" Lily appeared below her, coming out of the grand salon on the ground floor. Lily was likely spending her time doing the mundane of servant tasks in the large salon that was never used when the screaming of their arrival alerted her of their presence.

Janette forgot about Lily and how she would react. Janette waited, assessing the situation at hand. She relaxed her shoulders to show a more composed nature for reassurance and to prepare for regulating the emotions of humans in her presence. "One of Marie's teeth broke from the fight."

"For fucks sake, that's what was causing the pain." The sudden news made Lily exacerbated, though a wave of unreasonable calm rushed over her. There was an invisible weight on Lily’s back that was soothing, allowing for no worry in sight. "Tell me **you** pulled it?"

"I did." Janette noticed her magics were working and she nodded. "She's shitfaced though…"

"Oh lovely… I would have boozed her up too if I were you." Lily began to ascend the stairs as she shrugged, cleaning her hands on her apron as she did. Lily’s footing on the stairs was natural, allowing for her to climb the stairs quickly. Janette took a deep breath, reducing her calming effects. Lily looked like she had been through the bender for that day. The news itself would have been enough to make Lily go into flight mode. Janette was happy to assist the emotions, while also reaping the benefits of doing so. Lily and Janette made eye contact before Lily asked about the secondary voice she heard initially. "Was that George?"

"Yes, you know him?" Lily approached Janette as she reached the second-floor landing from the stairs. The girls stood together for a moment, enjoying the space of another.

"I trained him when he first arrived…" Lily stared across the landing to the double doors for Marie's bedroom. Lily pushed her mouth into her left cheek knowing the boy most likely needed assistance.

Lily felt a hand on her shoulder before she could decide on what to do. Lily swiveled her head to find Janette with a farewell smile, “Go help him. I was more than happy to help, she needs you now.”

“Thanks, Janette." Lily smiled; she needed that encouragement. In that, Lily bowed to Janette and rushed to Marie's room without another word. "George? You okay?" 

"Hey Lil! Good to see you again!" George was pulling the covers of Marie's bed back when Lily came in. Marie was laying on the opposite side of the bed George was pulling the covers back for. She was grabbing her face in agony, unable to comprehend the world around her. 

"You too kid! It's been a few years." Lily stood back against the door frame as she realized George had the situation handled.

"How's baby Jason?" George looked behind him to make eye contact with Lily, before running around to the other side of the bed to take off Marie's shoes.

"No longer a baby! He's 7! Can you believe that!?" Lily’s laugh filled the air and made Marie’s pastel floral room more inviting.

"Gosh no! Goodness, time flies. And Jacques? I'm guessing he's no longer a baby-baby either?" George just removed Marie’s shoes when Marie groaned below him. George breathed inwardly with an awkward squeak, cursing himself that he was so distracted. He began to work more diligently so he could get her to bed calmly.

"He's 2 now…" Lily's face fell just talking about how her baby was no longer such. Lily pushed away from the doorway and entered the bedroom finally.

"Oh no. Is he…?" George looked up from Marie just as he lifted her up by the waist to remove her pillow skirt and secret pockets. He watched Lily approach the bed with solemn eyes.

"He's not bad, but he cries so easily since he can't communicate with actual words yet." Lily grabbed one of the bed posts and hugged it to her cheek.

"Yeah, it's so frustrating for toddlers. I can only imagine how he is. James is alright?" George had finished removing the nuances of Marie’s clothing. He picked her up one last time to move her to the side of the bed with the bed covers drawn.

"Yeah, thank goodness. He still has his job building for now. I'm not sure how much longer it will last." Lily watched George as he rushed around and set Marie gently into bed.

"Hey, don't get yourself down about it. You and him are living super comfortably. Not many can say that." George tucked Marie’s feet under the covers, then pulled the blankets to Marie’s shoulder for security. He hovered his hands about, looking to see if there was anything else he needed to do, and finally breathed steady seeing the fiasco was over with. The two of them watched Marie for a moment. She turned in bed with a labored exhale while snuggling into a divine place of sleep.

"Thank you, George. I need to get her a bucket for when she pukes." Lily pushed away from the bed post and crossed her arms over her chest.

George scratched the back of his head as he imagined the inevitable end for this drunk disaster. Lily turned to leave the bedroom and head back to the stairs landing, George followed her closing the door behind him. "Oh Lil! Are you going to have another kid soon?"

"When Jacques gets older, I'd love another baby. He just needs his time to be coddled, you know?" Lily talked over her shoulder as they walked the landing to descend the stairs. As they walked together down to the foyer, she watched George nod but something caught his eye and attention. At the first curve on the stairs halfway down, Lily turned to find the Marquis standing in the middle of the foyer. Her face immediately twisted in anger at the sight of him.

"Marquis! How good to see you. Is there something we can help you with?" George was so perfect in giving off the fake attention and jumping at every opportunity to help. He skipped down the stairs to join Lafayette, standing ready for any request Lafayette could have made. Lily on the other hand was not like George. She tightened her crossed arms over her chest for protection, standing her ground on the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Lily muttered. Her distain for the Marquis echoing against the marble, making it much colder that it already was.

"Pardon… my unwanted intrusion to you, Lady Lily. I saw George carrying her Majesty back to the estate and wanted to make sure she was alright." Lafayette hesitated before he spoke but did so clearly to state his intentions.

"Come to talk shit, eh? I'm sure you and your dirty friends would love a good laugh at her expense. Especially after you broke her tooth…" Lily spoke through a clenched jaw, her hands balling into fists hidden behind her arms.

"I am here under good intentions. Her Majesty and I settled our differences in our fight. I harbor no ill intent with my actions." Obviously, he needed to state the reality of his position at hand as Lily’s defense was apparent.

"Oh look, asshole got a change of heart. How sweet…" Lily's sarcasm under normal circumstances would have gotten her slapped. Since she was the Queen's personal servant, she was free of any physical harm due to her position. Not to mention, Marie would murder anyone who would touch Lily. It would be extremely unwise to react to Lily's outward hatred no matter the person.

"Lily… I do believe the Marquis is here under good faith. Let us give him that chance at least." George uttered to her calmly over his shoulder.

"Fuck it. Thank you for caring, Marquis. She's **fine.** ” Lily walked down the rest of the stairs rapidly. She wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible before she did something that would certainly get her head chopped from her body. “I'm going back to work. Get the fuck out of my estate."

"Her Majesty owns-." As Lily crossed in front of him trying to return to the grand salon, Lafayette attempted to correct Lily.

"I clean this fucking estate every single day. It's my estate. Get the fuck out of it." Lily practically spit at Lafayette’s feet, raising her voice in a stern final warning.

The men watched Lily reach the grand salon doors, waded through them quickly and slammed the door behind her. The men stood in the tension for a moment, until George could not handle such an atmosphere any longer.

George sighed helplessly. "I apologize for that, Marquis. Shall you and I head back to the palace together?"

Lafayette knew he should have probably left with George, but he had to see his actions through.

Marie tossed in bed. The abrupt waves in her stomach felt like she drank the ocean and it had nowhere to go. It was traveling up her throat with a voracious speed but yet, was yelling at herself internally to not be sick. The water in her bones was making her world spin nor could she think straight with pounding heartbeat in her ears. All she could do was cry out in discomfort lightly.

"My Queen, are you alright?"

A voice interrupted Marie’s thoughts of keep down her vomit. She turned her head towards the source of the sound, but just doing so made her world flip upside down. "Oh fuck, I'm going to be sick."

"It's alright. I have a bucket here." The males voice was honied and tranquil. The deep depths of his tone that trickled through like rain were heartfelt and passive to her ears. She felt a hand on her wrist, which guided her to the metal bucket she desperately needed. She grabbed it with force and shoved it into her chest, right before releasing all the gin she drank previously into the bottom of the bucket.

She gagged as it flowed out of her like a gasket blow and spit multiple times into the bucket once the puking stopped. "All that expensive gin… wasted." Her words were so slurred it was even hard for herself to make out what she was saying.

"Do you feel better?" She felt the bucket tug away from her hands and heard the metal bucket clink on the marble floor.

"Yeah, I don't wanna throw up anymore…" Marie wobbled as she sat up fully but fell over to the side immediately. The mysterious man in the room caught her, holding her to his chest cautiously.

"Better out than in." Even his whispers were nice to listen to. Marie moaned against him and held him tightly. The smell of his jacket reminded her of a tea pantry. Gentle scents of spice and citrus, but also held a musty scent that tended to seeped off the walls when it was warm or when things stood still long enough.

"Bazzie? Is that you?" The only person she knew of that smelled like a tea pantry was Blaisdell, since he always stood in one for an hour before he chose his lonesome daily tea. "Have you come to ridicule me again?"

 _Again,_ was a strange word to use and the mysterious gentleman wasn't fond of hearing that Blaisdell had a track record of making fun of Marie when she was drunk – or at any time of that matter.

"I have not. Lie down. You need to rest." His words in her ears gave her shivers. She grabbed on to the collar of his jacket as he lied her down of the bed with the weight of his body. As the mysterious man pulled away from her, she focused really hard on his face to finally look at who she was talking too.

What she found caused her to snort, knowing full well the person she saw was not real. That moment confirmed to her that it was Blaisdell with her at that point and not the person her hallucinations showed her. "Bazzie, you look like the Marquis. Fuck, I'm drunk."

The man stayed silent and she laughed at her next train of thoughts.

"You know what?" Marie fumbled on her words, but the man listened and hummed in response to her question. "The Marquis is a pretty handsome mother fucker. I'll give him that." Marie lifted a sloppy hand and slapped the cheek of the man by her bed side. Deep down in her heart, she did so as an endearment. Except seeing as the man reacted to the slap as he jumped in immense pain, caused her to freak out. "Oh God! Bazzie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Fuck. I'm such a fuck up." Her spiral was instantaneous, she curled down on her bed crying to herself.

"Hey! It's alright. It didn't even hurt that badly." She felt the man shift himself upwards to lean over her so he could look at her face.

As he did this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, sobbing into his neck. "I'm sorry, Bazzie."

"It's alright, your majesty. I forgive you." After a moments pause to ensure she was calm, the man unlinked her arms from his neck and placed them back to her chest. "Why don't you get some rest now?" He replaced the blankets around her to cover her. He then made sure she was on her side securely before he was content with leaving her in that state.

"Bazzie?" Marie mumbled.

The man hesitated but spoke. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Kiss my forehead. I'm sad."

There was a hold of breath but soon thereafter, came a shift in her mattress. She felt warm lips on her temple and a soft tuck of her sandy blond bangs.

"Thank you." She squealed happily. "I feel better now. I love you, Bazzie."

"Sleep well, my Queen."

Marie moaned, feeling sleep knock on the back of her skull and the drowning leveling out in her lungs. She took the hand of the darkness in her eyes and entered her dreams with no fear.


End file.
